El mapa de las nubes
by William Egret
Summary: En el reino vecino acechan sombras demoníacas que pondrán a prueba la voluntad de la corona, y Fairy Tail será reclamado para ayudar a frenar una gran revuelta en su contra. Aunque no serán los únicos problemas que deban afrontar, ya que esta vez tendrán que sobreponerse o redimirse a los instintos de sus corazones, para unos tan dulces y para otros tan amargos. Gruvia y Nalu.
1. Seraga

Había una vez, hace muchos siglos, un valiente héroe que luchaba sin descanso por liberar el mundo de las organizaciones demoníacas; era conocido como Arcángel.

Arrasó con toda fuerza maligna que se le opusiera y se ganó el respeto y admiración de todo el mundo. A los años de haber empezado su cruzada, solo le quedaba un lugar por liberar, el escondite definitivo de los demonios. Allí no había más que tierra y rocas, ninguna persona vivía allí ni en un radio de muchísimos kilómetros debido al temor de estar amenazados con el acecho de demonios.

Ese día, Arcángel y su ejército iban con la moral muy alta de pensar que esa era su última guerra, querían ganar definitivamente y descansar por el resto de sus días.

Los enemigos aguardaban en una fortaleza de grandes rocas negras, aunque ni eso ni la ventaja de estar en su terreno les proporcionaba más posibilidades de ganar, más bien al contrario: Arcángel les superaba muy por encima en número, y en caso de ir perdiendo, no había lugar al que huir, solo correrían por la llanura seca hasta ser alcanzados por la espada que les daría fin. No obstante no podían marcharse de su tierra, si lo hacían sería equivalente a morir.

Finalmente toda la sangre oscura se derramó y Arcángel se alzó victorioso tras la lucha, y no solo eso: saqueó y derrumbó la fortaleza de los demonios, y además fundó una nueva ciudad para instalarse el resto de su vida.

La llamó Seraga, en memoria a su difunta esposa, que fue asesinada por demonios durante la guerra. El rey no se perdonó haberla dejado luchar, así que de esta forma se instauró casi de manera natural la ley de que las mujeres de la nueva ciudad tendrían que ser cuidadosas y mantenerse a salvo, así que se les prohibió formarse como guerreras, pero en cambio se les dio una oportunidad a las más talentosas en el ancestral arte de la hechicería. Podrían ser magas blancas, con aptitudes para la curación y protección de los que luchaban en primera línea de batalla.

Los hombres, por el contrario, se esforzaban por ser magos completos y llegar al nivel de Archimago, título ofrecido exclusivamente a los que logran dominar todas las ramas de la magia. Pocos eran los que lo lograban, así que también hubo muchos más hombres que quisieron ser guerreros.

De esta forma se formó un rico y variado ejército real, para proteger a la familia del rey y a los ciudadanos con honor y justicia, además, para asuntos más personales se instauraron cada vez más gremios de mercenarios, que trataban de formar grupos equilibrados dentro de ellos con toda clase de luchadores y magos.

Y así nació y creció el reino de Seraga, y lo siguió haciendo por muchos años con prosperidad hasta el presente.

* * *

><p><em>Año X791, reino de Seraga<em>

-Majestad, el vestíbulo se está llenando de gente en busca de una audiencia.

-¿De qué se trata esta vez?- contestó el rey llevándose los dedos a la sien.

El mensajero vaciló unos instantes y vio cómo el rey se impacientaba. El gobernante era relativamente joven, de unos treinta años, de pelo y ojos castaños, una barba poblada y un cuerpo fuerte y poderoso.

-Insisten en que se instaure el estado de emergencia…-dijo finalmente.

-¡No voy a movilizar a todo el ejército real sin una explicación que lo merezca!- sentenció cansado.

Una puerta en la sala del trono se abrió, y de ella apareció un anciano encorvado, de pelo escaso y con vestimentas púrpura.

-Rey Lucius, si no le importa podría encargarme yo por usted.

-¿Harías eso, Ephrain?- dijo el rey aliviado.

El anciano asintió juntando las manos e inclinando la cabeza. Ephrain era el consejero personal del rey, su mentor desde que era un niño y responsable de su formación para la corona. Él también había instruido al padre del actual rey, así que contaba con la confianza de toda la corte y de la misma familia real.

-¿Dónde está Aria? ¿Alguien ha visto a mi esposa?- pudo escuchar decir al rey mientras salía al vestíbulo.

El consejero recorrió con pasos pequeños el pasillo mientras se fijaba en los marcos dorados y escuchaba el frufrú del terciopelo de las cortinas. Los ventanales estaban abiertos, a pesar de estar en invierno. Hacía sol y la gente había dejado olvidado el abrigo ese día.

Cuando llegó a la gran sala de suelo de mármol, más de una docena de ciudadanos esperaban una solución a los problemas que planteaban.

Ephrain era partidario de dejar a los súbditos quejarse ante el rey, o demandar alguna necesidad o temor: eso le acercaba a su gente.

-Bueno, con organización, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?- dijo él mientras esperaba a que un guardia le llevase un sillón.

-Pues verá, señor, el vecino de Tom el techador dice que ha avistado en el bosque de los alrededores unas presencias…-dijo un hombre de mediana edad mientras apretaba su gorra entre las manos.

-¿Presencias?- dijo Ephrain alzando una ceja.- ¿Lobos, bestias, wyverns, espíritus?

-No, no es nada de eso… Se trata de demonios.

-¿¡Demonios!?

-Oye, oye, creo que estás exagerando algo que…- empezó a decir uno de los guardias.

-¡Cállate!- le gritó el consejero.

El guardia obedeció y volvió a su sitio.

Era bien conocido por todos los habitantes del reino de Seraga los antecedentes de la fundación del lugar, bajo qué circunstancias empezaron a vivir allí y qué es lo que habitaba antes que ellos. Por supuesto mucha gente daba por sentado la extinción de los demonios, pero también había otros que temían ser invadidos por ellos día sí y día también.

Ephrain era de los que estaban convencidos de que todavía quedaban demonios con sed de venganza.

-Cuéntame con todo lujo de detalles lo que sepas.- dijo entornando los ojos.

El resto de ciudadanos respaldaban la historia que su compañero estaba contando con detalles o frases incompletas, intentando darle al consejero del rey una visión lo más completa posible de lo que sabían o creían saber.

* * *

><p>Tres golpes secos sonaron tras la puerta de madera.<p>

-¿Sí?-contestó una transparente voz.

-Majestad, soy Eirika.- contestó la que llamó.

La reina abrió rápidamente la puerta y se la sostuvo a su consejera hasta que entró a su cámara. La mentora de la reina era una anciana con un tocado algo extravagante que culminaba su peinado grisáceo, que solía vestir vestidos claros con bordados en las mangas.

-¿Sucede algo? Creí que la reunión se había aplazado tres días…

-Se trata del consejero de tu marido, quiero decir, de su alteza.-corrigió la anciana.

-Oh, Eirika, sabes que puedes saltarte las formalidades. ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

-Ha vuelto a delegar en ese maldito… consejero suyo. Dile que tome más decisiones juzgando la situación por él mismo y no por lo que le haya resumido Ephrain.

-Ephrain lleva con la familia de Lucius desde varias generaciones, Eirika, deja de desconfiar de él.- dijo la reina Aria con dulzura.

-Que no se te olvide que yo llevo prácticamente el mismo tiempo que él sirviendo a la corona, así que sé de lo que hablo.

Aria torció la sonrisa y no siguió con la discusión. Sabía desde que le alcanzaba la memoria que su consejera y el consejero de su marido no se llevaban demasiado bien: Eirika, su consejera, había alcanzado el título de Archimago, al igual que Ephrain, aunque todavía era juzgada por ello. Las mujeres de hace siglos que empezaron viviendo en Seraga, lo hicieron con la convicción de no aprender a luchar. Esa idea, como es natural, había ido disolviéndose poco a poco y aunque eran escasas, ya había mujeres que blandían espadas y por supuesto que dominaban la magia en todos los sentidos.

Ephrain no estaba conforme con la posición de su "equivalente", y ella lo sabía, así que finalmente entre unas cosas y otras se odiaron por todo y sin un inicio aparente para ello.

-Bueno, solo es un consejo que creo que deberías darle al rey.- dijo Eirika más calmada.

-Se lo diré, gracias. ¡Por cierto!- saltó Aria entusiasmada juntando sus palmas.- El otro día conseguí restaurar el ala del halcón mensajero.

-Vaya, te estás convirtiendo en toda una maga blanca.

-Porque me has enseñado tú, siendo tu discípula era lo esperado, ¿no?

-No se trata de eso, Aria, tienes madera. Y no es por volver a hablar mal de Ephrain, pero él tiene mi mismo título y no lo ha hecho tan bien con tu marido.

Los consejeros eran los encargados de enseñarle la magia correspondiente a los reyes. Ephrain formaba al rey para ser Archimago y Eirika a la reina para el título de Valquiria, el culmen de las magas blancas.

-Supongo que se es más difícil ser Archimago, Lucius siempre ha sido muy talentoso en todo…- lo excusó Aria.

-Para casi todo, querrás decir.- corrigió la anciana.

A las dos les sorprendieron otros golpes en la puerta.

-¿Aria? Soy yo, entro.- era Lucius, el rey, su marido.

-Vaya, hablando del diablo…- rió Eirika.- Os dejaré solos, luego hablaré contigo.

-De acuerdo.

El rey entró y saludó a Eirika.

-Vaya, cada día estás más joven y bella.- bromeó él mientras ella iba a salir de la cámara.

-¡Oh, su majestad, no haga que me ruborice!- contestó en tono monótono, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Cuando salió y cerró la puerta tras ella, el rey miró a los ojos a Aria y se quitó la corona de una zarpada, lanzándose sobre su esposa. La cogió por la cintura y la elevó hacia la altura de sus ojos, luego le dio un beso.

-Te echo de menos.- dijo él finalmente.

-Y yo, cielo, pero últimamente tengo muchos asuntos por resolver.

-Es curioso que tengas tú más trabajo que yo.- murmuró buscando su cuello con los labios.

-Es que yo prefiero ocuparme personalmente de mis asuntos…- empezó a decir ella, siguiendo los consejos de su consejera, nunca mejor dicho.- Estaría aburrida si le diera el trabajo sucio a Eirika.

-Como digas, como digas. ¿Y esta mañana?

-He ido a ver a Cedric…

-Yo planeaba ir esta noche, hace casi una semana que no le he visto. ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos?

-¿Pretendes que le leamos un cuento a nuestro hijo?- bromeó la reina que seguía abrazada.

-Sí, algo así, creo…

El pequeño príncipe, el heredero del reino de Seraga, hijo de Lucius y Aria, lo actuales reyes. Cedric vivía en una torre situada en los límites de la frontera de la capital, y estudiaba desde una edad temprana para ser el futuro rey, al igual que hizo su padre cuando le tocó hacerlo.

Como novedad, ya estaba estudiando magia, sin esperar a crecer para ponerse a preparase. Tenía varios maestros (entre ellos los consejeros de sus padres, ambos dos) y era el chico de doce años más diestro en el campo de la magia que se recuerde en todo el reino.

Por supuesto, no estaba recluido ni encerrado a cal y canto, así que podía salir de su torre, pero solo de vez en cuando y con el permiso de sus maestros. Era su tan detestada libertad bajo vigilancia.

* * *

><p>El sol empezaba a ocultarse tímidamente y el cielo se tornó anaranjado. Mientras tanto, en el palacio real, Ephrain andaba acalorado y con prisas hacia el gran salón, donde se había citado con el rey y con la consejera de la reina. Él no estaba de acuerdo con la necesidad de que ella estuviese, pero debido a la gravedad del asunto no pudo negarse a ello.<p>

Y allí se encontraron, los dos consejeros y el rey Lucius, sentados alrededor de una robusta mesa rectangular.

-Ephrain, ¿qué es eso tan urgente que has descubierto con la audiencia con los ciudadanos?- preguntó el rey.

-Sí, venga, sorpréndenos.- aportó Eirika alzando una ceja.

-¡Demonios, más de una decena de gente ha avistado demonios!- soltó entonces él.

-¿¡Cómo!?

-Creo que tenemos a la gente demasiado sugestionada…- le dijo Eirika seriamente.

-Sabes de sobra la historia del reino, y usted también, majestad. Debería al menos tomar medidas cautelares.

-No creo que eso sea…- contestó la consejera.

Al rey se le nubló la vista, pues parte de su educación y formación estaba compuesta por conocer a los demonios, sus enemigos ancestrales, y aunque jamás había visto alguno, les temía y no iba a subestimarlos. Pero Ephrain le devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Alteza, piense en la seguridad de su hijo y su esposa! Los demonios querrán reclamar la tierra que les pertenecía antaño.

-¿Y… qué sugieres que hagamos?- dijo él finalmente.

-Antes que nada, ¿cree usted que dispone de la fuerza militar necesario para enfrentarlos?

Eirika no daba crédito a lo que estaba presenciando y bufaba cada dos por tres.

-Yo no lo sé… No podemos analizarles de momento, nos llevan ventaja en cuanto a eso. Saben cuántos somos y de qué manera luchamos, así que ahora no sabría decidir si podemos combatirlos…

-Yo había llegado a su misma conclusión, su majestad.- corroboró su consejero con preocupación.

-¡Ni siquiera sabemos si es cierto!- intervino entonces Eirika.- Me niego, me niego a darle tanta credibilidad a una más que posible confusión.

-¡No podemos correr el riesgo, y no nos cuesta nada tomar precauciones!- gritó el otro consejero.

-Y seguro que tú ya lo tienes pensado.- adivinó ella.

-¿Sí, Ephrain? ¿Tienes alguna solución?- preguntó el rey Lucius esperanzado.

-Para un caso como este y sin tener que arriesgarnos lo mejor sería que no pudiesen alcanzarnos.

-¿Ahora quieres que levantemos un muro?- dijo Eirika con el ceño fruncido.

-No, solo hablo de elevar el reino hacia las nubes…

* * *

><p>-¿¡Hablas de que me oponga a mi esposo!?<p>

Nada más terminar la reunión, Eirika, la consejera de la reina se dirigió directamente a verla y a contarle con todo detalle el contenido de la charla con el rey y Ephrain.

-Mi niña querida, no podemos dejar que hagan eso.- dijo la anciana.- Apuesto a que hay ciudadanos que querrán oponerse, por no hablar del esfuerzo que supondrá hacer flotar el reino entero. Puede que hasta decida solo poner a salvo la capital.

-Creo que estás suponiendo demasiado…- dijo la reina temerosa. Se agarró un mechón de su larga y lisa cabellera negra y empezó a trenzarlo. Estaba nerviosa.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que quieren hacer, entonces?

-No, nada de eso. Creo que aislarnos del resto del mundo no soluciona nada, eso en el caso que haya algo que solucionar realmente. Porque como tú dices, ¿hay realmente demonios acechando?

Eirika sonrió ligeramente, pues estaba orgullosa del buen juicio que le había inculcado a su discípula.

-Debes actuar, eres la reina, no una sombra detrás tu marido.

-Yo… ¿qué debo hacer?

Eirika estuvo unos instantes pensando y luego empezó a pensar en voz alta.

-No podemos mostrarnos disconformes abiertamente, así que tendremos mucho trabajo. Cuando se anuncie la ascensión, me encargaré de saber qué personas se opondrán. Mientras tanto tú tendrás que emprender un largo viaje.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Tengo que marcharme sola? ¿Dónde?

-A pedir ayuda… Aquí no la encontrarás, el ejército estará a favor del rey, al igual que las bandas de mercenarios de la ciudad y del resto del reino. No se atreverían.

-¿Se te ocurre algo entonces?

-El reino vecino, Fiore. Ve hasta allí y encuentra un buen gremio de magos. Trabajan como los mercenarios, se les paga y ellos actúan.

-¿Gremio de magos? ¿Solo habrá magos entonces?

-Yo no les subestimaría. Ve rápido y haz que vengan a oponerse, ya que tendremos que hacerlo a la fuerza.

-¡¿Y qué hay de ti?! Si te opones a Lucius en una decisión como esta, se verá obligado a castigarte…

-No sospechará nada, por mí no te preocupes. Haré mi parte del trabajo desde las sombras.

-Estoy asustada... Me aterra tener que hacer esto.

-Aria, no vaciles. ¡Tu marido ha actuado siendo presa del miedo y mira qué decisión ha tomado, todo por culpa de su maldito consejero! Pero nosotras somos mujeres, somos más fuertes que ellos y por eso nuestro deber es hacer que se haga justicia.

-Aun así, no puedo evitar dudar… ¿O es que acaso… has…?

-Así es, he visto el futuro con claridad. ¿Por qué no lo intentas tú?

-Siempre que lo hago termino exhausta, y tengo como filosofía no adelantarme a los acontecimientos, prefiero que me sorprendan. Además, no tengo tanto talento como una Valquiria como tú.

-Tú ya eres una Valquiria también, estás lista para soportar el título sobre tu espalda. Hónralo.- sentenció Eirika llevándose la mano a una funda de cuero que llevaba en la cintura. Al abrir el envoltorio se reveló que lo que contenía era un báculo con una esfera de cristal azul a un extremo, y una sencilla pero elegante empuñadura lacada de oro.- Esto es para ti, conmemora en lo que te has convertido.

Aria se mordió el labio inferior y con la mano temblorosa, cogió el báculo y miró a su mentora.

-Muchas gracias…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te lo mereces, pequeña.

-Si se entera Lucius que soy Valquiria antes que él Archimago le dará un ataque.- bromeó la reina.

-Estoy convencida de que Ephrain acelerará el proceso y promocionará a tu marido a ese título antes de lo esperado. Es lo más conveniente habiendo una decisión como la que van a tomar en el aire. "Rey y Archimago, ¿cómo dudar de la decisión de tan reputado hombre?", será lo que dirá todo el mundo.

-Pero dígame, ¿qué ha visto en el futuro?

-Si subimos el reino a los cielos nos espera el caos.- dijo solamente cerrando los ojos.

A la reina no le hizo falta escuchar nada más, así que se secó las lágrimas y se despidió de su consejera.

-Cuida de mi hijo, por favor… y no le digas nada sobre el asunto, no debemos condicionarle.- dijo la reina, emocionada de nuevo.

-Tu marido también notará tu ausencia…

-Dile que no sabes nada, no te metas en problemas por eso… Cuando regrese ya hablaré con él.

Al final del día, cuando anocheció del todo, la reina Aria se cubrió con una capa color tierra y montó su yegua. Gracias a sus hechizos pudo burlar la vigilancia de los guardias, pues no le convenía ser descubierta tan pronto.

Una vez hubo atravesado las puertas de la ciudad, llegó a una llanura donde aceleró la marcha, con el orbe de su nuevo báculo iluminando el paso.

-Corre, Rose, más deprisa… directas hacia Fiore.


	2. Las dos caras de la moneda

Ese día tampoco nevó. El clima no era del todo invernal, a pesar de estar en diciembre, y desde casi primera hora de la mañana había gente por la calle. Así que los murmullos procedentes del vecindario despertaron a Lucy.

No abrió los ojos antes de tener un escalofrío, estaba empezando a asustarse.

"Algo me está tocando... ¡¿Un violador?!" pensaba mientras notaba la presencia de algo que la noche anterior no estaba. Algo tocaba su espalda, y no se atrevía a volver la cabeza.

"Valor, Lucy, esta es tu casa, defiéndela como tal"

Disimuladamente y por instinto se llevó la mano a la cintura, pero no tenía las llaves de sus espíritus. Algo obvio, porque no dormía con ellas, siempre las dejaba en un estante.

Tomó aire y sin pensarlo dos veces empujo a lo que había en su cama hasta que cayó al suelo.

-¡Natsu, idiota!- gritó roja de rabia.- ¡Me he llevado un susto de muerte!

-Buenos días a ti también…- dijo él medio dormido todavía.- ¿A qué viene tanto alboroto?

-¿¡Cómo que a qué viene tanto alboroto!? Me he llevado un susto tremendo…

-Pero si solo soy yo, ¿crees que iba a hacerte algo?

-No, si eres tú está bien, ¿pero cómo iba a saberlo yo?- se ruborizó.- ¡No cambies de tema, no puedes meterte en casas ajenas, es un delito!

Natsu mostró su sonrisa más perfecta y le quitó importancia al tema.

-Vamos vamos, levanta, que tenemos que ir a trabajar.

-¿¡Cómo!? Ya es casi Navidad, ¿no podemos tomarnos un descanso?

-No soy yo quien necesita dinero para pagar su alquiler.

Lucy se quejó un par de veces más antes de levantarse de la cama. Sacó algo de chocolate para desayunar y le ofreció también a Natsu, que se había acomodado sobre la alfombra.

-¡Rápido, vístete ya que quiero irme ya a una misión!- gritaba Natsu.- Quiero regresar antes de que oscurezca, y seguro que el resto también te lo agradece.- se refería al resto de su equipo.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! Por cierto, ¿desde cuándo estás aquí?

-Oh, desde hace un par de horas. ¡Cuando he llegado estabas roncando!

-¡No digas mentiras, idiota, yo no ronco!

Al final Lucy se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió. Entonces se fueron al gremio, estando Natsu ya más aliviado. Parecía especialmente entusiasmado esa mañana, aunque a él no le hacían falta razones para estarlo.

* * *

><p>Para Juvia, cada nuevo día era una nueva oportunidad. Un regalo que le daba esperanza inagotable. Como todos los días, se despertó tras un plácido sueño, se duchó y se arregló para ir al gremio. Estaba convencida de que ese día iba a ser especial, y había una explicación.<p>

El día anterior le propuso a Gray ir a hacer una misión juntos, solos los dos, y él le contestó "Puede que otro día".

-¡Hoy es otro día!- canturreó ella mientras se cepillaba el pelo frente al espejo.- Hoy Gray-sama y Juvia seguramente irán a trabajar juntos.

Ella seguía fantaseando como siempre y una chispa relucía en sus ojos.

"¡Oh, y Juvia debe buscar un regalo para Gray-sama pronto, es casi Navidad!", empezó a agobiarse y apretó la mano a la altura del corazón. "Juvia está nerviosa, ahhh, Gray-sama…".

Dio un último vistazo al espejo y salió de su dormitorio en Fairy Hills, directa al gremio. Antes de entrar cogió aire y asintió para sí misma.

Cuando entró echó un vistazo rápido a las mesas.

"Seguro que Gray-sama está esperando a Juvia por aquí, ¿estará nervioso también?"

Pero no le vio, ni rastro. La determinación de Juvia no se vio mermada y decidió ir adelantando el trabajo; escogería ella la misión. Y casi dando brincos se acercó al tablón de misiones y las revisó, una a una, hasta que Mirajane la sorprendió a su espalda.

-¿Vas a una misión, Juvia?

-¡Así es, con Gray-sama!- contestó ella orgullosa.

Mira torció la sonrisa y lamentó ser ella quien iba a decirle eso a Juvia.

-Gray se ha ido ya a una misión con su equipo…-empezó ella.

-¡Con mi rival en el amor!-gritó ella.- ¡Todo es un plan de Lucy!

-También se ha ido con el resto, además, ¿todavía sigues con eso?

Juvia en el fondo quería pensar que alguien se había interpuesto entre ellos, y que no era el propio Gray quien lo había hecho… todas las veces. Terminó por sentarse y se apoyó sobre la mesa.

-Juvia va a esperarle aquí, puede que termine pronto la misión y vuelva.

-Pueden tardar bastante.- le dijo Mira.- ¿Quieres ir a una misión especial?

-¿Especial?- dijo ella curiosa.

-Sí, no está en el tablón, ven.

Y las dos fueron hacia la barra. Mirajane salió en menos de un minuto de detrás de ella con unos papales en la mano.

-Se trata de una misión de Navidad, quieren a gente para ayudar a decorar las calles, transportar cosas, organizar regalos, montar el árbol en la plaza…

-¡Suena bien para Juvia!- se alegró ella. Eso la ayudaría a pasar el tiempo hasta que Gray llegase al gremio.

-Estupendo, ¿por qué no te llevas a Gajeel para que te ayude?

-Gajeel-kun todavía está durmiendo, Juvia nunca le ha visto ir a una misión por la mañana.

-Oh, ya veo… Entonces mi hermano irá contigo, ¡Elfman!- le llamó.

-¿¡Qué!?- escucharon gritar desde el otro extremo del gremio.

-No quiero molestar a Elfman-san, Juvia puede ir sola.

En ese momento el gran y fuerte Elfman se plantó ante ellas.

-Acompaña a Juvia a la misión que te comenté antes.- le dijo su hermana.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Las misiones navideñas son de hombres!- bramó él.

Juvia se sintió algo incómoda porque no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con Elfman, aunque le conocía de sobra, por supuesto.

Se esforzó por recordar algo sobre él, y le vino a la cabeza la vez que la asistió en la batalla que se organizó por culpa de Laxus, también coincidieron en cuanto a la participación en el examen de clase S y… A Juvia se le paró el corazón cuando recordó que en una ocasión se había comido las galletas que preparó especialmente para Gray.

Al final y a pesar de todo los dos se marcharon hacia la catedral de la ciudad, donde estaría el organizador que solicitaba ayuda preparando el trabajo.

Cuando estaban casi en la entrada de la catedral Elfman miró la parte del cementerio, donde había ido los años anteriores a visitar la tumba de su hermana.

-Todavía hay ocasiones en las que me sorprendo viniendo aquí.- murmuró.

-¿Por lo de Lisanna?- preguntó Juvia con aprensión.

-Sí, y aquí fue donde nos reencontramos. Ese día terminé de liberarme… Estoy tan feliz que esté de nuevo entre nosotros que todavía no me lo creo.

Juvia le escuchaba sin decir palabra, dirigiendo la vista hacia el cementerio también.

-¿Nunca has sido tan feliz que a día de hoy sigues sin creerlo? Eso me pasa a mí.

Tampoco respondió a eso, y tras unos segundos entraron a verse con el organizador para los detalles del trabajo.

* * *

><p>La misión del equipo de Natsu se alargó hasta casi el anochecer. Trataba de recoger unas autorizaciones para el consejo mágico que se encontraban en varios gremios de los alrededores. Se dividieron en grupos y fueron a por ellas a Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus y otros gremios, así que entre el desplazamiento y la espera en cada parada se les hizo más tarde de lo previsto.<p>

Así, tras un duro día de idas y venidas regresaron a Magnolia, derechos a Fairy Tail a entregar el informe final.

Apenas había gente, ya estarían casi todos en casa, con sus amigos o familiares preparando la Navidad, pero no era el caso de todos, por supuesto.

-Mirad quién está ahí.- dijo Erza a medida que caminaba hacia dentro.

Gray, y el resto, dirigieron la mirada hacia donde apuntaba su compañera y vieron a Juvia dormida, con la cabeza y los brazos recostados sobre una mesa de madera.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- se extrañó Gray.

Entonces el maestro salió a recibirles y a dar por concluida la misión. En lo referente a Juvia les explicó que había estado toda la mañana en una misión y desde la tarde estaba ahí sentada.

-Seguro que está esperándote, Gray.- le dijo Natsu.

-Más que seguro, deberías ir a despertarla.- dijo también Lucy.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué debería hacer yo eso?- gruñó él molesto.

-Venga, ve.- y Erza le dio un fuerte empujón para acercarlo a Juvia.- ¡Mañana nos vemos, y no seas borde con ella!

Lucy, Erza, Natsu y Wendy se marcharon finalmente, obligando a Gray a que se quedara y cumpliera con sus obligaciones.

El maestro se rio y se retiró también.

-Malditos idiotas…-murmuró Gray.

Agarró a Juvia del hombro y la zarandeó sin mucha delicadeza.

-Juvia, despierta, vete a casa ya.- dijo en un tono indiferente.

-¿¡Gray-sama, nos vamos ya a la misión!?- saltó ella dando un grito.

Cuando terminó de ubicarse y vio a Gray frente a ella no pudo creerse su suerte, estaba en el cielo.

-¿De qué misión hablas? Ya es tarde, venga, levanta.

Juvia estaba confundida para cuando vio que ya era de noche. Se decepcionó y tras colocarse bien el gorro y alisarse un pliegue de su vestido se levantó.

-Juvia esperaba poder ver a Gray-sama…

-Pues ya me has visto, ahora regresa.

-No, eso no es lo que… ¿Acompaña a Juvia a casa?- se atrevió a pedirle.

-Fairy Hills está casi detrás del gremio, puedes ir tú sola sin perderte por el camino.- bufó Gray.

-¿Usted quiere marcharse a casa ya?- le preguntó.

-Por supuesto, además, aunque no me importe demasiado, son casi fiestas y todo eso, así que bueno… Supongo que uno tiene ganas de llegar a su casa.

-Pero usted estará solo en casa… ¡Juvia se quedará con usted!- casi gritó ella, muy emocionada y entusiasmada.

-No me estaba refiriendo a eso… Bueno, déjalo, yo me voy ya. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Ella no respondió, estaba empezando a sentirse molesta. Esperaba algo más por parte del causante de haberse quedado esperando sola casi todo el día.

-Nos vemos.- y sin mirar atrás, Gray se marchó a casa.

A los pocos minutos, Juvia se recompuso y volvió a su dormitorio ella sola, pero cayó en la cuenta de algo.

-¡Claro, Gray-sama está molesto con Juvia porque sabe que todavía no tiene su regalo de Navidad! Gray-sama nota esas cosas…- se dijo totalmente convencida.

Esa noche pensaría qué entregarle como regalo y fantasearía con su agradecimiento durante horas.

* * *

><p>Un gran y robusto abeto inundaba la plaza central de la ciudad de Magnolia. Lo acababan de colocar allí, y ahora se plantaban largas escaleras a su alrededor para que la gente subiese a decorarlo. Largas guirnaldas rojas rodeaban las ramas, que colmaban con bolas de cristal y otros materiales brillantes. Estaba quedando precioso, pero aún así se esperaba que lo fuera más que el año anterior.<p>

El mismísimo alcalde y el organizador de fiestas habían enviado una solicitud formal para Fairy Tail. Sabían de la existencia de un gran mago de hielo, más conocido por sus escándalos públicos de exhibicionismo que por su poder, pero aún así le valoraban por lo que era.

Gray aceptó la solicitud, no con demasiado gusto y casi obligado por el maestro del gremio, que creía que así podría limpiar un poco la reputación que tenían.

Cuando llegó ese día a la plaza fue recibido por los encargados de decoración: plantearon el trabajo esperado, dieron sugerencias y de otras formalidades. Tras captar lo que debía hacer, Gray se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y empezó a crear finas figuras de hielo que colgarían también del árbol. Creó estrellas, espirales y algún que otro símbolo de Fairy Tail. Conforme las iba haciendo, el resto de personal cogía sus figuras con cuidado y las iban colgando de las ramas del abeto.

Para terminar hizo una especie de ángel, que adornaría la punta del árbol. Todos lo miraban con una sonrisa, y no solo por su belleza, sino porque con ello ya estaba llegando la Navidad: la gente cantaba villancicos, deban caramelos e iban cargados con regalos. Gray no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa a tan enternecedora escena.

-Muchas gracias chaval, nos has ayudado muchísimo.- le agradeció el que parecía el líder de la cuadrilla.- Pero en estas fechas es lo que toca… Ayer tu gremio ya nos echó una mano.

-No ha sido nada.- dijo Gray.- De vez en cuando se agradecen este tipo de trabajos.

-Oh claro, debéis estar agotados con tantas misiones peligrosas y luchas contra los malhechores.

A Gray le hizo mucha gracia esa palabra, "malhechores".- Sí, así es.- rió él.

Como agradecimiento, unas chicas que también habían visto como trabajaba, le ofrecieron pasteles y dulces, pero él los rechazó, marchándose cuanto antes al gremio, pero tampoco pudo ser esta vez.

-Eh, perdona, ¿Gray?- le volvieron a llamar.

-¿Si?- suspiró.

-Nos gusta muchísimo lo que has hecho, de verdad, todos pensamos lo mismo, pero nos gustaría un detalle más.

-¿De qué se trata? ¿Otra figura?

-Oh no, no es nada de eso. Nos gustaría que hicieras algo de nieve, para ambientar mucho más la plaza.

-Oh, ya, pero yo no puedo hacer eso. El hielo no es nieve, aunque creo que en Blue Pegasus hay un chico que podría…

-Oh, entonces no puedes…

Gray se quedó un rato pensando y miró hacia el cielo, luego notó el frío viento casi cortante.

-La temperatura es idónea, creo incluso que podríamos estar bajo cero…-murmuró Gray.- Dejadme unos minutos, tengo una idea que podría funcionar.

Todos asintieron algo confusos y se quedaron allí, ultimando detalles, mientras Gray volvía a su gremio planeando una solución: lo único que hacía falta para que nevase era una temperatura bajo cero (que ese día la había) y lluvia.

Cuando hubo llegado, una ola de calidez le golpeó de lleno nada más cruzó las puertas, resultándole hasta empalagoso.

Barrió con la mirada la estancia y luego se dirigió hacia el maestro Makarov.

-¿Ya has terminado lo del abeto?- le preguntó pellizcándose la punta del bigote.

-Sí, pero me han pedido nieve, para ambientar la plaza.

-¿Y crees que yo puedo hacer que nieve? Sabes perfectamente qué hacer, no hace falta ni que me lo digas. Te hacía más independiente.

-¡No es nada de eso!- gruñó Gray.- Pero si se trata de algo formal, y más de cara a la ciudad, es mejor hacer las cosas bien hechas. En un principio me llamaron a mí, y ahora se requiere la intervención de Juvia. ¿No debería arreglarlo como es debido?

-Solo quieren decorar la plaza, no que hagamos de guardaespaldas. ¿O es que acaso no quieres pedirle ayuda a ella?

-Si se lo digo yo lo malinterpretará, así que prefiero que lo haga usted, con todas las formalidades y seriedad de una misión.

El anciano maestro frunció el ceño y accedió. Echó un vistazo al interior del gremio pero no pudo verla.

-Mirajane.- llamó.

La chica se acercó tras la barra rápidamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Sí?

-¿Sabes dónde está Juvia? No la veo por aquí…- dijo el maestro.

-No la he visto hoy.- respondió.

-¿Ha ido a una misión?

-No, de hecho creía que estaba contigo, Gray, como ayer estaba tan convencida de que iba a hacer una misión contigo…

Juvia no apareció por el gremio en toda la mañana, así que comunicaron a los organizadores de la decoración que lo de la nieve tendría que esperar un poco: no iban a molestar a nadie para que dejase sus horas libres y fuese a una misión, y menos a una de tan poco calibre.


	3. El ladrón de la Navidad

Llegó el día. Navidad, ya era Navidad, y en el gremio había un pequeño árbol con docenas de regalos cuidadosamente colocados bajo él. La mayoría de magos de Fairy Tail los había dejado allí la noche anterior, simulando discreción, pero no lográndola, ya que todos hacían lo mismo, así que simplemente se sonreían en silencio cuando se encontraban con un paquete en las manos.

Esa mañana hubo una norma no escrita de asistir a abrir los regalos y recibir las sorpresas, era un acto importantísimo, ya que todos los miembros del gremio eran una gran familia, y para muchos la única que tenían. Tras abrir los regalos, como si de niños pequeños se tratase, habría una gran comida para todos y una posterior fiesta, que se alargaría hasta horas indefinidas.

Pero Lucy quiso hacer algo más esa mañana. Nada más levantarse, siendo aun temprano, se vistió de manera algo más arreglada de lo normal y se cubrió con un abrigo marrón. Luego cogió un par de ramos de flores y bajó hasta la calle, y cuando estuvo en la puerta de su casa, cerró la puerta tras ella y esperó en la acera.

Natsu no tardó en aparecer, iría con ella, porque Lucy se lo pidió. Iba con una combinación similar a la que solía llevar, pero de manga larga. La bufanda como siempre, enroscada alrededor de su cuello.

-Has venido…- notó Lucy con media sonrisa.

Natsu asintió y observó cómo a Lucy le temblaban las manos.

-¿Tienes frío o estás nerviosa?

-Creo que un poco de las dos.

Natsu avanzó un poco más y dejó que ella se cogiera de su brazo.

-Venga, vamos.- dijo, cogiéndole uno de los ramos que llevaba.

Apenas había nadie por la calle, y de haberlos les habría resultado extraño verles, pero aun así les daría igual.

Siguieron el camino en silencio hasta que llegaron a donde querían.

-Aquí están.-dijo Lucy. Le temblaba la voz.

-¿Quieres estar sola?

-¡No! No me dejes ahora...

Los dos, todavía agarrados, avanzaron unos pasos y depositaron las flores en el suelo. Allí estaban las tumbas de la madre y del padre de Lucy. Ella no apartaba la mirada de las lápidas y Natsu no se atrevía a hablar, solo le frotaba el hombro.

Ella empezó a llorar, ya se lo esperaba. Se agarraba a la ropa de Natsu y apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Lo siento mucho, Lucy.

-No, la que… lo siente soy yo… por haberte traído aquí…-dijo sollozando.

-No ibas a pasar un mal trago tú sola, no mientras yo esté aquí.- dijo en un tono cálido.- Oye, las flores que has escogido son muy bonitas.

Esto hizo arrancar a Lucy una sonrisa.

-Claro, tengo muy buen gusto.- y se abrazó más a Natsu, le rodeó con los brazos y le acarició la espalda.

Natsu por su parte le acariciaba la cabeza y con el otro brazo la tenía agarrada por la cintura.

-Tus padres estarían orgullosos de ver en lo que te has convertido.

-Mis padres… Es extraño, mi madre estaría orgullosa de mí, además de como maga de espíritus estelares como yo. La echo de menos, pero más echo de menos lo que nunca llegamos a hacer… no tuvimos tiempo.-le confesó.- Lloré su pérdida y me creí la más infeliz del mundo… Pero con mi padre yo… yo no pensaba que iba a afectarme más todavía.

Con solo pronunciar "padre" las lágrimas de Lucy rodaban más rápidamente por sus mejillas.

-Venga, Lucy, no… Creo que es normal, con tu padre has tenido muchos… asuntos, por no hablar que su ida te pilló más madura.

-Y llegó demasiado de repente… En ese momento no lo asumí.

-Lo sé, yo también estaba contigo en ese entonces.

-Ya… tú siempre estás conmigo, ¿no?

-Por supuesto, si nos queremos es lo normal.- dijo Natsu como si lo que dijese era una verdad universal.

Lucy se ruborizó y le abrazó más fuerte, sin atreverse a responderle.

-Espero que las Navidades siguientes me acompañes también, no me veo capaz de venir sola.

-Será un placer.

Estuvieron unos minutos más allí, viendo las lápidas y consolándose. Más tarde irían a celebrar la Navidad con su otra familia, a Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Todos los magos rodeaban el árbol de dentro del gremio, ansiosos por ver qué regalo les esperaba, quién había pensado en ellos y si sus destinatarios recibían sus presentes con alegría.<p>

Natsu y Lucy se habían acercado al resto de su equipo y se miraban con complicidad.

-Esto me pone nerviosísima.- dijo Erza aclarándose la garganta.

-No seas cría.- dijo Gray.

-Parece muy divertido, ¿todos los años es igual?- dijo Wendy sonriendo.

-No lo sé, también es la primera vez que hago esto desde que estoy aquí.- contestó Lucy.

Luego notó que Natsu se había alejado y le había perdido de vista, pero al poco tiempo reapareció.

-¡Ha llegado el momento, es hora de buscar vuestros regalos!- dijo el maestro en voz alta.

Y nada más terminó la frase todos se lanzaron como poseídos sobre los paquetes envueltos, en busca de alguno con su nombre.

Juvia estaba muy nerviosa, apenas podía respirar mientras se hacía un lugar para poder buscar algo para ella debajo del árbol. Ella pudo terminar a tiempo la preparación de sus regalos, y estaba pendiente también del momento en el que sus destinatarios los recibirán. Se volvió a centrar en busca de sus regalos.

Al final todo quedó hecho un desastre, los envoltorios inundaban el gremio, y las risas y gritos no cesaban.

En el equipo de Natsu, todos tuvieron un detalle entre ellos, y él empaquetó su bufanda y se la entregó a Lucy. Tras una larga discusión, ella no la pudo aceptar, así que acordaron en que se la prestaba temporalmente, ella la cuidaría por Natsu.

Gray también obtuvo un presente de su equipo y aparte un jersey azul tejido por Juvia. Estaba envuelto en un papel con corazones y dentro también había una nota: "Para Gray-sama, con todo el amor de Juvia".

Cuando lo vio algo se le rompió por dentro, y más aun cuando volvió la cabeza hacia el árbol, sin ya ningún regalo debajo, pero Juvia estando ahí.

Estaba de rodillas, apoyada contra el suelo para revisar bien cada rincón, pues no encontraba su regalo, pero es que no lo había. Por parte de nadie, pero se negaba a creerlo. Los nervios habían pasado a convertirse en ansiedad y miedo. Se negaba a aceptarlo, lo que la hacía desesperar más.

"¿Otra vez… Juvia ha sido… olvidada?"

Finalmente se resignó, con la garganta hecha un nudo se levantó y salió hacia el exterior, sin querer cruzarse con nadie que le pudiese preguntar "¿Qué tal han ido tus regalos, Juvia?"

-Nadie ha…- murmuró Gray.

Erza le prestó atención y observó lo mismo que él.

-¿¡No le has regalado nada!?- exclamó.

-Yo no… no sabía que nadie iba a hacerle esto.- pudo contestar.

Pero Erza también se sintió culpable, pues también había recibido un regalo de Juvia, un brillante colgante hecho por ella misma. Una lágrima se le escapó por haberse olvidado, al fin y al cabo, de su amiga.

Gray no esperó ni un segundo más y pasó por encima y a través de todo el mundo hasta salir tras Juvia.

La encontró fuera, de espaldas a él y caminando en línea recta. No nevaba, pero las calles estaban blancas.

-Espera.- dijo él en voz alta.

Juvia se detuvo y dio la vuelta, no esperaba encontrarse con nadie, y más habiendo visto el ambiente tan agradable que se había generado en el gremio.

-Gray-sama…

-Gracias por tu regalo.- se le ocurrió decir. Lo llevaba agarrado aun, y en una arrancada se lo puso encima de la camisa que llevaba.

Juvia le vio y se rió.

-Juvia está feliz de que le guste.

-¿No ha habido nadie que…?

-Todos han estado ocupado buscando regalos para sus equipos, Juvia no le reprocha nada a nadie.

Así que también sabía eso, por lo visto. Seguro que se sentiría más dolida al saber que le había hecho regalos a Natsu, Lucy, Erza y Wendy, pero no a ella.

-¿Tú… a quién le has hecho un regalo?

-A usted, a Erza-san, a Lisanna-san y a Gajeel-kun.

A Gray le pareció tan triste que no respondió.

-Se habrán olvidado, todos tienen muchas cosas en las que pensar.- se contestó ella misma con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Y no consideras que tú mereces que te tengan en cuenta?!

-Juvia no sabe si…-empezó a quebrársele la voz.- Juvia pensaba que ahora que estaba en Fairy Tail…

Gray no la dejó seguir hablando y le entregó un trozo de papel doblado por la mitad.

-Feliz Navidad… supongo.- dijo él.

Juvia tembló un poco antes de alargar el brazo y coger el papel. Dudó unos instantes y lo abrió.

-Vale por un deseo…- leyó.

-Siento que… Bueno, siento no haberte dejado nada bajo el árbol, y sé que esto es un poco chapuza y de última hora, pero…-no sabía cómo disculparse.

Una lágrima se deslizó casi sin querer por su mejilla, volvió a doblar el papel y lo colocó en la palma abierta de Gray.

-No se moleste, Juvia está bien así.

-Acéptalo por lo menos.

-No. Juvia se va a casa. Juvia no ha dormido casi-porque estaba tejiendo- y está cansada. Usted debería volver con todos, es Navidad.

Tras la negativa, el orgullo de Gray fue pisoteado, y como de costumbre volvió a imponerse en su personalidad, así que con un gruñido y con el ceño fruncido dejó que Juvia se fuera a su dormitorio sin decirle nada más. Él se quedó en el sitio convenciéndose de que él tenía razón.

"Si no ha querido aceptar mi regalo es su maldito problema, no pienso arrastrarme ni por un segundo."

Y sin más dilación volvió a entrar al gremio, con sus amigos de verdad, quienes aceptaban sus detalles verdaderamente.

Cuando entró nadie dijo nada ni tampoco le preguntaron, para evitar incomodidades. La mañana transcurrió felizmente, todos juntos dentro del gremio. Luego comieron un plato especial adornado para ellos. Tuvieron que preparar docenas y docenas de fuentes y platos, pues la mayoría tenían mucho fondo cuando había comida por medio.

La comida se alargó con un brindis detrás de otro. Ya había alguien que se sentía achispado.

-¡Un brindis por el maestro!

-¡Y otro por Magnolia!

-¡Otro brindis por nosotros!

Y así infinidad de veces, sirviendo de excusa para beber más y reírse de ellos mismos a todas horas.

* * *

><p>Juvia vio como el día dejaba camino a la oscuridad desde su cama, apoyada en sus rodillas y contando los pliegues de las sábanas, observando el techo y secándose las lágrimas. Prefería pasar la angustia sola y archivarla como un desafortunado incidente pasajero, sin la intención de levantarse mal al día siguiente por ello.<p>

-Está nevando.- notó al ver los primeros copos de nieve caer. Sonrió y se frotó los ojos.

Las paredes se le caían encima, así que decidió salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y ver un poco el ambiente navideño.

Se puso las botas y el gorro y salió.

Ver familias y parejas de enamorados no sabía si le gustaba o si la molestaba. Por una parte le recodaban lo sola que estaba y que había estado toda su vida, pero por otra le hacía soñar con su futuro, con Gray, formar una familia que sale a pasear el día de Navidad, y que todo el mundo vea lo felices que son. Aunque cada día lo veía peor, un futuro negro como los cuervos.

No lograba hacer que Gray abriera su corazón, ya no sabía con qué abordarle ni qué excusa utilizar para estar cerca de él. Aún así no se daría por vencida: no tenía nada que perder, y cuando alguien no tiene nada que perder, afronta las cosas con todo su ser.

Casi sin saberlo, se detuvo a mirar otra vez a su alrededor y salió de sus pensamientos. Había caminado hasta la entrada de la ciudad, y lo gracioso era que no era la primera vez que le ocurría. Al parecer sus pies se movían casi solos hacia allí, pero esa noche no fue como el resto.

Juvia pudo ver una luz acercarse a gran velocidad. Parecía un caballo, aunque era difícil suponerlo pues la nieve amortiguaba el sonido de su galope.

-¿Es una persona?- se asustó ella cogiéndose de los brazos.- A Juvia solo se le ocurre una cosa que puede ser: el ladrón de las Navidades.

Como siempre, su dispersa imaginación volvió a anteponerse a la realidad y tomó aire para luchar si era necesario.


	4. Nuestras manos

En el interior del gremio ya no había nadie, todos estaban ya en sus casas, agotados de haber estado todo el día de fiesta, comiendo, bebiendo y riendo. Había sido una jornada inmejorable, pero había todavía alguien que se negaba a terminarla sin hacer algo nuevo y que les marcara.

Natsu apresaba a Lucy contra la pared de un callejón cerca de la casa de ella. Lucy se aferraba a la cintura de Natsu y cerraba los puños mientras cogía el chaleco de él.

-Ah… Natsu…

Él mordisqueaba su cuello y luego le mordió suavemente la barbilla, acercándose mucho más.

-Sabes estupenda.- casi gimió él.

Luego se besaron, se abrazaron y se tocaron. Apenas podían contenerse.

-Natsu, detente, espera un segundo…- dijo Lucy con gran dificultad.- Creo que será mejor que vayamos a mi casa…

Dijo esto último con cierta vergüenza, pues estaba dejando en evidencia a sus intenciones más profundas. Lo único que deseaba en ese instante era meterse en la cama con Natsu, desnudarse y demostrarse cuánto se querían.

Natsu no esperó a que terminara de hablar para arrastrarla hasta su apartamento. Entraron con prisas y sin soltarse, y una vez allí se detuvieron.

-¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?- dijo Lucy.

-Porque lo necesitamos.- respondió él, llanamente.

-¿Solo eso? Natsu, yo… Tú ya sabes que te quiero más que a nadie, no es necesario que te lo diga.

-Sé que no es necesario que me lo digas… ¿Hace falta que te lo diga yo a ti?

-Me gustaría oírlo… Aunque es algo que se debe pensar mejor.

-No hay nada que pensar, Lucy.- le cortó él, y la volvió a besar.- Te quiero. Muchísimo.

Lucy terminó de fundirse y siguieron hacia adelante sin reservas. La pasión les volvió a poseer y Natsu desabrochó el abrigo de Lucy con torpeza, luego le quitó el jersey de cuello alto y le bajo la falda. Ella la apartó de sus piernas con una patada y se quitó las botas rápidamente. Y casi con una caricia, le bajó las bragas y le quitó el sujetador de un tirón.

Se quedó contemplándola y volvió a centrarse en sus ojos. Ella estaba roja, pero no incómoda. Dejaba que la besara y que deslizara su mano hacia su zona más íntima.

-Natsu… si sigues así te… te prometo que no aguantaré ni un segundo… más.- gimió Lucy.

Él emitió algo parecido a un "sí" y redujo el ritmo. Ahora Lucy le despojó de toda su ropa, y entonces se quedaron a la misma altura y con las mismas ganas de hacerse el amor.

Y así lo hicieron, fue dulce, especial, electrizante y de lo más satisfactorio, pero es que cuando se hace con la persona que realmente amas no puede ser de otra forma.

Cuando terminaron tomaron aire durante unos minutos y luego se quedaron sin saber qué decirse.

-Te quiero desde hace tanto tiempo que ni me acuerdo.- dijo Natsu de repente.- Pero no creas que fue a primera vista, al principio no me acordaba ni de tu nombre.

-Oh, disculpa, Casanova.- rió ella abrazándole.- ¿Por qué hemos esperado a este día para hablarnos claro?

-Hemos caído en el tópico navideño, o puede que hayamos bebido un poco más de la cuenta.

-No digas eso, harás que me deprima.

No hablaron nada más entonces, solo se dijeron con la mirada que descansaran, y se durmieron con la felicidad de saber que lo primero que verían al despertar sería el rostro de la persona a la que más querían.

* * *

><p>-¿¡Quién es!?- gritó Juvia a pleno pulmón desde una de las entradas de la ciudad. El caballo se acercaba hacia ella rápidamente.- ¡Responde!<p>

Estaba empezando a desesperarse y el pulso se le aceleró, pues no obtenía respuesta. Y tuvo miedo, cada vez más. Si era un enemigo y además de los poderosos, estando allí sola iba a terminar muy mal, pero no podía dejar que un posible invasor amenazara Magnolia.

Juvia decidió avanzar finalmente, así que corrió y corrió hasta ver mejor la luz que se acercaba.

-¡Perdona!- oyó gritar desde el caballo.- ¿Hola?

Juvia se paró en seco, pero sin bajar la guardia.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Eres de esta ciudad? Dime que esto es Magnolia por favor.

-¡Juvia hará las peguntas aquí!- se impuso la maga.- Acércate.

-Oh, claro, lo siento.

Ella bajó del caballo, detuvo el haz de luz que desprendía su báculo y se acercó hacia Juvia.

"¿Una chica? ¿¡Esta ha venido a robarle a Juvia su Gray-sama!?"

-¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Aria, siento haberte asustado, lo siento mucho.- vio que Juvia estaba algo nerviosa.- No vengo a luchar.

-De acuerdo…

-¿Esto es Magnolia? ¿Me lo puedes decir?- le suplicó.

-Sí…

-Fairy Tail. Hay… un gremio de magos aquí, ¿no?

-Así es. ¿Lo buscas? Juvia es…

-¿Juvia eres tú?- dudó Aria al ver la peculiar forma de hablar de ella.

-Sí. Juvia pertenece a Fairy Tail…

-No puedes estar hablando enserio…- dijo Aria con la boca abierta.

A modo de respuesta, Juvia retiró un poco el abrigo de su pierna y dejó al descubierto su emblema azul.

-¿Eso qué significa?- dudó ella.- No entiendo esa marca, lo siento, es que no soy de este reino y desconozco algunas de vuestras costumbres.

-En Fiore los magos llevan la marca de su gremio con ellos…

-Ah, es como un sello de autentificación, ¿no?

-Algo así… ¿No eres de aquí? ¿Has venido a propósito para pedir ayuda a Fairy Tail?

-Sí… ¿Te importaría ayudarme? Te explicaré todo lo que quieras saber, pero necesito descansar. He perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevo viajando para llegar…

-Oh, bueno…- Juvia no supo cómo actuar, pero al tratarse de una clienta próxima debía tratarla bien.- Juvia te llevará a su habitación, está cerca del gremio, así que mañana hablaremos con el maestro y decidiremos algo.

-Muchas gracias, Juvia, no sabes cuánto me estás ayudando.

Y así fue, Juvia cedió la cama a Aria, y se acomodó en el sillón, olvidando todo lo que le había pasado en ese día.

* * *

><p>-Juvia quiere saber tus intenciones, Aria.- dijo ella cruzando las piernas sobre una silla de su dormitorio, a la mañana siguiente.<p>

Aria también estaba sentada, tomándose un té frente a ella.

-Quiero que tu gremio ayude a mi reino.

-¿Por qué precisamente Fairy Tail?

-De donde yo vengo no hay gremios que ayuden a quien lo pida, solo mercenarios incapaces por ley de actuar al margen de los mandatos de palacio.

-¿Quieres que vayamos contra el rey de tu reino?

-¡No! Yo no podría… ¡En absoluto! Es solo que…- no sabía cómo explicarse sin revelarlo todo, pues prefería guardarse alguna información para ella.- Es algo que interfiere con unas decisiones reales, no es que quiera ver la cabeza del rey en una estaca.

-Mm, de acuerdo. ¿Cómo se llama tu reino?

-Seraga.- hacía contacto con Fiore por el este.

-Juvia nunca ha estado allí… ¿Y de qué clase de misión se trataría?

-¿Debo explicártelo a ti ahora? No es que dude, pero esto no es todo lo formal que me imaginaba.

-Ah, claro, no, debes hablar con el maestro.- se dio cuenta ella.

-Estupendo. Oye, todavía no te he agradecido como se debe la ayuda que me prestaste anoche… Te debo una.

-A Juvia le pareció extraño que alguien viniese a esas horas y de la forma en que lo hiciste. ¿¡Qué ha sido de tu caballo!?

-Es una yegua, y no te preocupes por Rose, sabe apañárselas por su cuenta y estar a mi lado cuando la necesito.

La conversación dio por terminada, ambas se vistieron para salir y fueron directas al gremio.

Las calles estaban animadas, lo esperado para fechas navideñas, pero ellas no se detuvieron por el camino.

Una vez allí, Juvia abrió las puertas y avanzó al interior con Aria.

-¿Sucede algo, Juvia?- le preguntó Erza, que estaba hablando con Mirajane.- ¿Quién te acompaña?

Ella iba a contestar, pero su acompañante se las arregló para responderles.

-Me llamo Aria, venía a solicitar una misión a vuestro gremio.

-Si es algo sencillo puedo tramitarla yo, si no te apetece esperar al maestro.- se ofreció Mirajane sonriente.

-No es algo sencillo.- la cortó Juvia.- Será mejor que lo resuelva el maestro.

-Oh, entiendo. Entonces sígueme, te llevaré hasta su despacho.

-Gracias, eres muy amable.- dijo Aria, y fue tras ella mientras le respondía a algo.

Juvia y Erza se quedaron allí, sin saber qué decir, hasta que finalmente la pelirroja habló.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? Ayer no te quedaste a la comida…

-Juvia no estaba de humor.- contestó ella, sin ganas de seguir dándole vueltas al asunto de la dichosa Navidad y los malditos regalos que nadie le había hecho.

-Deberías haberte quedado con nosotros, te echamos de menos.

-Basta, Erza-san. Todos se lo pasaron estupendamente sin Juvia, y es natural. No venga ahora diciéndome que echaron de menos a Juvia.

-Entiendo que estés enfadada, pero esto no es propio de ti…

-¿Por qué no? ¿¡Por qué Juvia siempre traga y nunca se queja de lo sola que está!?

-Yo soy tu amiga.

Juvia no se dignó en contestarle y se alejó, directa a una de las mesas del gran salón, a esperar a ver de qué misión hablaba Aria.

Cuando pasaron quince minutos Gray entró en el gremio, y con un aire despreocupado pasó por delante de Juvia, apenas mirándola de reojo y sin siquiera saludarla, hasta donde estaba Erza.

Juvia podía aguantar casi cualquier cosa de todo el mundo, pero no de Gray, así que su actitud le partió el corazón y apretó los labios para no echarse a llorar.

Erza advirtió el desplante de su amigo hacia la chica y le sentó fatal también.

-¿Cómo puedes comportarte así?- le reprochó.

Gray solo ladeó la cabeza y Erza fue al lado de Juvia. Pero esta vez no le dijo nada, solo la rodeó con sus brazos y le acercó la cabeza hacia ella, para que se desahogara en llanto.

Juvia se quebró y eso hizo.

-¡Gray!- gritó Erza entonces. Juvia se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ven aquí, ¿no crees que tienes algo que decirle?- le insistió ella.

-Erza-san, basta…- le dijo Juvia casi suplicando.

-Ya hablé con ella ayer, así que no tengo nada más que decirle.

-Te aseguro que como no te olvides de tu condenado orgullo en un momento como este no te perdonaré.

-¡Ya te he dicho que…!

-No, no me lo digas a mí, háblale con Juvia.- y acariciándole la espalda, se levantó y se alejó de ellos. No era algo que podía resolver a la fuerza.

-¿Por qué estás llorando ahora?- bufó Gray, ahí, de pie.

-Juvia no está llorando…

-Oye, si vas a empezar con eso no nos entenderemos. Dime al menos qué te pasa.

-¿Usted se preocupa realmente por Juvia?

-¿¡Por qué me haces una pregunta así!?- dijo él, evitando la respuesta.

-Juvia necesita saberlo… Juvia no puede…

-Sí.

-¿Cómo? ¿Sí?

-Que me preocupo por lo que te pase, joder, ¿eres idiota?-enrojeció él.

-Juvia siente haber sido descortés con usted ayer… Juvia despreció el regalo de Gray-sama.

-Olvida eso, no era para menos. Es lo más típico en casos de última hora, un "vale por un deseo". Menuda gilipollez.

-Juvia cree que es bonito y…

-¿Y?

-¿Es demasiado tarde para que Juvia utilice ese deseo?

Gray tragó saliva y se asustó por un instante, pero finalmente asintió.

Ella solo le cogió de la mano y se mantuvo así unos segundos. A Gray le chocó su deseo.

-¿Esto? ¿Te doy un deseo y lo desperdicias así?

-Juvia no cree que se ha desperdiciado.

-Cuando combatimos siempre nos cogemos la mano.

-Esta vez es distinto.

A él se le hizo violento segur ahí sin reaccionar apartándose, como siempre hacia con los gestos cariñosos de Juvia.

-¿Ayer os lo pasasteis bien?-preguntó ella.

-Nadie se puso a llorar debido a tu ausencia, si es eso lo que querías saber.- contestó Gray torciendo una sonrisa.

Juvia también sonrió, pero no habló. Dejó que Gray siguiese explicándose.

-Pero me sentó mal cuando te marchaste. No me malinterpretes, me enfadé contigo.

-¿Con Juvia?- se sorprendió ella.

-Me sentí muy rebajado cuando rechazaste así mis buenas intenciones.

La maga conocía a la perfección hasta donde llegaba el orgullo de Gray. En ese momento él actúo distinto a como lo hacía normalmente.

-Ser amable no es rebajarse, Gray-sama…

-Sí, ya, será mejor que lo dejemos aquí. Estas son cosas que si se hablan se quedan por la mitad. No nos entenderemos.

Juvia miró como Gray bajaba la vista al suelo, y también cómo alejaba su mano de la suya. Había momentos en los que sabía con certeza lo que pensaba, pero en cambio había otras veces que veía una niebla sobre su cabeza. Gray era una persona complicada.


	5. Ahora que nadie mira

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel y Juvia fueron convocados por el maestro alrededor de una mesa del gremio. El anciano la encabezaba junto a Aria, que observaba con curiosidad el rostro de aquellos magos.

-Esta chica es Aria, y necesita gente para una misión.- empezó diciendo el maestro.- Creo que la mejor opción es enviaros a vosotros, y sé que estaréis conforme, pero va a ser una misión… ¿Cómo lo diría?

-Inestable.- completó Aria.

-Explícales tú misma el trabajo.

-De acuerdo. Necesito un que vayamos a Seraga y quitarle de la cabeza una idea absurda al rey. Quiere hacer flotar la capital porque su consejero le ha dicho que hay demonios, y mucha gente está en contra, pero en un momento así no tienen voz.

-¿Y en el reino donde vives no hay gremios?- preguntó Lucy preocupada.

-No, hay mercenarios, bandas organizadas, pero todas ellas actúan con el consentimiento del rey, así que…

-¿Y por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué querías ayuda de Fairy Tail?- le preguntó Juvia.

-Realmente yo no os conocía directamente… Lo que si sabía es que Fiore tenía fama de tener grandes gremios de magos, y vosotros resonabais en todas partes por no sé qué de un torneo que ganasteis. Preguntara donde preguntase, siempre me apuntaban hacia vosotros. Y creo que he hecho bien en llegar aquí.

-Pues decidido entonces.- se levantó Erza.- Partamos cuanto antes, esto va a llevarnos más de lo habitual. Hay mucho camino que recorrer.

-Perdonad, otra cosa que debéis tener en cuenta… No pueden saber que sois magos…

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿Y crees que un gremio de magos es el indicado?- se alarmó Natsu.

-En mi reino la magia es muy distinta a la vuestra, así que si alguien os viese os descubrirían, luego se olerían la inconformidad contra el rey, y acabaría en algo más que un cruce de palabras… Usad armas, eso es mucho más normal en Seraga.

-Seguro que por Erza no habrá problema, pero yo…- murmuró Wendy.

-Supongo que nos las tendremos que arreglar.- la tranquilizó Gray.- Si estamos todos no te pasará nada por no saber empuñar una espada.

Todos asintieron y terminaron de ultimar detalles juntos Aria y el maestro. Cuando terminó la reunión, Natsu se reunió con Lucy y ambos fueron al apartamento de ella a preparar un poco de equipaje.

-Estoy emocionada, un reino nuevo, habrá muchas cosas que jamás hayamos visto. Será toda una inspiración para mi futura novela.

-Pero ¿ya sabes el argumento?- quiso saber Natsu.

Sabía que Lucy tenía afición por escribir, pero jamás hablaban del tema de su libro, ni siquiera si lo había empezado.

-Eso debe surgir por si mismo.- se justificó ella por no darle más explicaciones.

-Oye, ¿y habrá un príncipe, o algo de eso, de pelo rosa y bufanda de escamas que siempre rescate a la princesa?- insinuó el mago.

Lucy solo se rió y las mejillas se enrojecieron ligeramente. Luego le abrazó por la espalda y besó su nuca.

-Tú eres un fuera de serie, no encajarías en una historia tan corriente.- le susurró dulcemente.

* * *

><p>Gray, Juvia y Wendy salieron del gremio también, pero mucho más tarde, pues se habían quedado ultimando detalles, comieron allí y demás.<p>

-El maestro dice que mañana a primera hora nos esperará un carruaje delante del gremio, ¿pero nos llevará hasta el final?- preguntó Wendy.

-No lo creo, imagino que habrá zonas inaccesibles, además, sería casi tan agotador que ir caminando.-contestó Gray.

-Gajeel-kun y Natsu-san lo pasarían fatal si no bajamos del carruaje hasta llegar.- opinó Juvia.

-No penéis ahora en eso, mañana ya se verá.- las cortó Gray.

-¿Vas a los dormitorios, Juvia?- dijo Wendy entonces.

-Ah, Juvia supone que sí.- y miró a Gray unos instantes.

-Id ya, va a hacerse tarde. Hasta mañana.- se despidió el mago, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a su casa.

-Sí…- dijo solamente Juvia.

Entonces las dos se dirigieron a Fairy Hills mientras seguían hablando de la misión.

-Sigo teniendo miedo al asunto de no usar nuestra magia.- confesó Wendy.- Seré una carga, lo mejor será que no vaya.

-No digas eso, Juvia tampoco sabe si será capaz de usar armas, pero ha de haber una solución.

Llegaron al fin y se despidieron, pero para sorpresa de Juvia, Aria la esperaba sentada en su sillón.

-¡¿Aria?!

-¿Qué hay, Juvia?- saludó ella.- Siento abusar de tu hospitalidad, pero me da miedo quedarme toda la noche sola en un lugar que desconozco.

-Tampoco conoce mucho a Juvia.

-Ya, ya lo sé, pero tengo un don para estas cosas, y sé que contigo estaré bien. ¿Te importa?

-Oh, no… Puede quedarse, está bien.- aceptó ella.

-Genial. ¿Estás nerviosa?

-Un poco, igual que los demás…

-¿Por qué? No será para tanto, ya lo verás.

-Da igual.- Juvia prefería dejar de darle explicaciones, no se sentía cómoda intimando con alguien que acababa de conocer.- ¿Eres maga?

-Técnicamente Valkiria, aunque me nombraron antes de partir de mi casa. Es algo así como magia curativa, de apoyo, ya sabes.

A Juvia se le encendió una bombilla.

-Entonces, ¿no habrá problemas en que Wendy finja ser una?

-¿Esa niña pequeña? ¿Una Valkiria? Imposible, no hay manera, es un título que no todo el mundo tiene.

-¡Debe haber alguna forma en la que Wendy no luche en primera línea con armas que en la vida ha visto!- la espetó, bastante seria.

Aria comprendió entonces, no era por Juvia, sino por alguien más. Se preocupaba, y eso la enterneció, así que se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia donde estaba su equipaje. De una alforja, que en su momento cargaba su yegua, desató un par de nudos y empuñó un bastón, más largo que una varita pero no tanto como lo es un báculo.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Juvia con curiosidad.

-Este es mi báculo suplementario; Nutria. Wendy podrá usarlo, es idóneo, y más para ella, que usa magia muy similar a la que alguien con Nutria utilizaría.

-Se alegrará de saberlo.

-Mañana se lo entregaré.

Había algo en Aria que hacía desconfiar a Juvia, pero no lograba saber qué. Tampoco es que mostrase interés en ella, ni en sus motivos que le hacían pedirles ayuda. Sinceramente, le daba igual, no iba a implicarse al cien por cien.

Las dos pasaron el resto de la tarde allí, Aria descansando y canturreando y Juvia preparando sus cosas para el viaje, hasta que llegó la noche.

-Oye Juvia, ¿tú estás enamorada?- dijo repentinamente.

Se ruborizó y se quedó sin habla.

-He visto cómo os mirabais tú y ese chico tan apuesto. Además, ya te he dicho que tengo un don para notar esas cosas.

Juvia seguía en silencio, sin apartarse de su bolsa de equipaje.

-Si no quieres hablar del tema está bien, pero el amor es tan tan tan… bello.

-¿Estás enamorada?- preguntó Juvia, intentando apartar la atención de ella.

Aria quería contarle su historia, pero para ello debía decirle la verdad sobre quién era. Aún así, no se quedó callada.

-Estoy casada.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Nos conocimos como en un libro, supimos que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, así que no dudamos y a pesar de ser repentino, nos casamos apenas conocernos.

-Debías estar muy segura.

-Es la mejor decisión de mi vida. Ahora mismo tengo que contenerme para no volver a casa y abrazarle. Ahora que estamos alejados me doy cuenta, ¿sabes? No desperdiciaré ni un segundo más cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Juvia empezó a sentirse impotente, allí, escuchando a su invitada que no había invitado, y doblando un vestido para guardarlo.

* * *

><p>Gray miraba el techo tumbado sobre su cama. Las sábanas estaban en el suelo, la cama llevaba sin hacerse semanas, y el resto de la estancia no desentonaba con esto. En la pequeña casa de Gray no había cabida para una habitación destinada únicamente a dormir, así que su cama estaba pegada a la pared, bajo la ventana y en lo que se consideraba el salón. Había un par de sillones, una mesa de madera oscura y tres estanterías con cajones y baldas. Las únicas puertas que había llevaban a la cocina, al baño y a la calle.<p>

Suspiró y se enfadó por no poder dormirse y por no saber qué pensar en ese momento. Detestaba echar la vista atrás y rectificar mentalmente lo que hubiera podido mejorar a lo largo del día, ni mucho menos ponerse melancólico por el tiempo desperdiciado. Pero es que desde que se despidió de Juvia y Wendy, se había pasado el resto del día metido en su casa, sin hacer nada.

Decidió pensar en la misión que le esperaba la mañana siguiente. Le gustaba y entusiasmaba en secreto, porque no había motivos para lo contrario: los miembros del equipo le eran agradables, iba a visitar un reino nuevo, a hacer una misión misteriosa de la que tiene poca información… La lista podía ser mucho más larga, pero la idea del arma que debía utilizar le asaltó. Supuso que cualquier chico lo estaría, sentirse un luchador con todas las palabras.

Debía pensar qué podía quedarle absolutamente increíble…

-¡Gray-sama! ¡Gray-sama!

Gray se asustó por un segundo y se incorporó rápidamente.

-¿Juvia, dónde diablos estás?- contestó.

Ella golpeó la puerta tres veces.

-Juvia siente molestarle, pero…

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Sabes qué hora es?- bufó mientras se levantaba a abrir la puerta.

Allí estaba ella, cubierta de su abrigo negro y su gorro. La nieve caía a sus espaldas.

-No sabía que estaba nevando.- notó Gray.

-Sí, ha empezado casi inmediatamente después de que Juvia saliera de casa.

-Y aun así has venido. Espero que tengas una buena razón.- insistió Gray, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Juvia seguía en la entrada, fuera de su vivienda mientras se agarraba a sí misma por los brazos. Gray entonces notó que sus labios temblaban y se estaban poniendo violáceos. Sus manos y mejillas estaban rojas también, y no paraba de dar pequeños saltos: estaba congelada.

-Pasa, deprisa, vas a acabar convirtiéndote en un bloque de hielo.- dijo finalmente Gray.

Juvia sonrió tímidamente y entró en el apartamento.

-Gracias, Gray-sama.

-Siéntate, voy a preparar algo caliente.

-¡Oh no, no haga nada!

-Déjame que haga lo que quiera. Con un té está bien, ¿no?- la ignoraba él.

Ella calló y accedió a sentarse en el sillón. Se tomó la libertad de cubrirse con la manta que reposaba en el respaldo.

Gray entró a la cocina a calentar el agua y al instante salió.

-Juvia, ya es tarde, y además con este frío… Aunque creía que eras inmune a los cambios de temperatura.

-Oh, Juvia solo soporta el calor, en cambio si hace demasiado frío… es igual que el resto.

-Me imagino. Después de todo el agua no es hielo. El frío es duro al principio, yo cuando era niño enfermé muchísimas veces, gravemente.

Juvia sonrió al imaginárselo de pequeño. Él entró a comprobar el té y tardó un minuto en salir con dos tazas que emanaban columnas de vapor. Se lo ofreció a Juvia y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente.

-Dime, ¿a qué has venido?

-Juvia estaba inquieta.

-¿Por algún motivo en particular?

-Juvia necesitaba saber cómo estaba.

-¡¿Pero cómo quieres que esté?! ¡Nos hemos visto esta tarde!- exclamó con incredulidad.

Ella se sintió algo incómoda, había olvidado la excusa que la había arrastrado hasta allí, así que no supo qué decir.

-No me gusta recibir a gente en mi casa, creía que ya lo sabías.- siguió diciendo Gray.

-Pero Juvia quería estar con usted. Juvia no sabe por qué ha venido, pero ha sido… Juvia tenía que venir.

-Esto me da mala espina.

Una serie de sonidos les cortaron. Ambos giraron la vista hacia la ventana y vieron como empezaba a granizar. Juvia se levantó entonces.

-Será mejor volver antes de que se vuelva más fuerte.

Gray suspiró.

-No digas tonterías, quédate hasta que se calme. De todas formas no iba a hacer nada. Además, estás temblando.

Se levantó, caminó hasta la cama, aireó un poco sus sábanas y dio un par de golpes a la almohada.

-Acuéstate.- le ordenó.

Ella no supo si obedecerle.

-No es necesario, Gray-sama…

Él sabía que iba a hacerse de rogar, y no estaba dispuesto a eso, así que se acercó a ella, la cogió de la mano y la levantó del sillón casi a la fuerza. Luego la levantó por la cintura y la depositó en su cama.

-Intenta descansar, a este paso vas a acabar con una pulmonía. Yo sacaré el nórdico para cubrirte más.

Caminó al armario y lo sacó, con forro de lana. Lo dejó encima de la cama, tapando a Juvia.

Ella le cogió la mano. Seguía congelada.

-Descanse conmigo.- le dijo sin atreverse a mirarle.

-No pienso hacer eso.

-Pero es su cama. Además, Juvia quiere un abrazo.

-Me estás vacilando…

Si hubiese habido alguien allí, se habría negado categóricamente, como siempre hacía. Pero ahora estaban solos, podía dejar ese rechazo a un lado y hacer lo que realmente le nacía de sus entrañas. Descansar abrazado a alguien no sonaba nada mal, pero aun así…

-Duérmete de una vez.- concluyó él, cruzándose de brazos.

Juvia entristeció y se resignó, además, se sentía afortunada de estar allí en ese momento, no tentaría más a la suerte.

-Buenas noches entonces.

Y bajo la vigilancia de Gray, no tardó apenas en dormirse. Al principio no quería hacerlo tan rápido, pero casi soñaba despierta en ese momento, así que quiso dormirse todavía con esas ideas. Si podía soñar con ese momento era mejor que nada.

No obstante, nada más dormirse, Gray se metió en la cama también, junto a Juvia, y la rodeó por la cintura. Se pegó a ella con la intención de calentarla, no había nada mejor que el contacto humano para subir la temperatura.

Y así, rojo de vergüenza y rezando por no despertarla, terminó durmiéndose él también.

Si alguien conocía realmente a Gray, sabía que era imposible rascar el muro que rodeaba sus emociones. Podía ser más frío que su propio hielo, y solo en contadas ocasiones se dejaba ver llorar o emocionarse sinceramente. Un muro que parecía eterno.


	6. Hijo de reyes

-¡Gray-sama, deprisa!

-¡Date prisa tú, maldita sea!

Gray y Juvia corrían hacia el gremio, por el medio de las calles de Magnolia; se habían quedado dormidos y habían quedado con el resto a primera hora.

Había sido un extraño despertar. Gray abrió los ojos confuso y se sorprendió rodeando a Juvia por la cintura, pegado a su espalda. Antes que nada rezó para que siguiese dormida, y así era. Se apartó de ella poco a poco, se avergonzó de la erección que le incomodaba.

-Mierda, joder.

Se cambió de ropa rápidamente sin pensar en nada, o intentándolo al menos, pues en el fondo estaba deseando saltar encima de Juvia y satisfacerse. Una ducha de agua fría es lo que le hubiese venido bien, pero el tic tac del reloj de pared le advirtió que llegaban tarde, así que de un grito despertó a Juvia, que seguía durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. La zarandeó para que se diera prisa y los dos se pusieron igual de nerviosos, pues el carruaje que los llevaría podía irse perfectamente sin ellos.

* * *

><p>Aria no tuvo inconveniente alguno de haber pasado la noche sola en la habitación de Juvia tras su repentina escapada. En su momento se preocupó por ella, y más al ver cómo granizaba.<p>

Acudió al gremio a su hora y se reunió con los magos que la acompañarían, o con la mayoría al menos.

Lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a Wendy, con una funda entre las manos.

-Toma Wendy, esto es para ti.

Todos miraron expectantes y con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es… esto?-dijo la pequeña.

Lo tomó y lo desenfundó. Y ahí estaba, un bastón de magia blanca.

-Es el bastón Nutria. Anoche me quedé pensando y bueno… No quiero hacer que aceptar la misión sea equivalente a ponerte en primera línea de batalla. Tengo entendido que tu especialidad es el apoyo, así que con esto podrás incluso usar tu magia sin que nadie sepa que no eres del reino.

-Yo… no sé qué decir.- Estaba contenta, no podía esconderlo.- Muchas gracias por haber pensado en mí.

-No ha sido nada. Y vosotros...- dijo, ahora dirigiéndose al resto.- ¿Ya tenéis con qué pelear?

Inmediatamente Gray y Juvia aparecieron de una esquina, respirando hondo y cansados.

-Sentimos la tardanza.- dijo solo Gray.

Juvia no dijo nada, aunque hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos dónde había pasado la noche. No obstante calló.

-Ya nos íbamos sin vosotros, tardones.- les dijo Natsu.

-Aria nos estaba preguntando por las armas.- les informó Lucy.

-Aunque no entiendo a qué viene tanta preocupación.- dijo de repente Erza.- Sabéis de sobra que tengo un arsenal de armas y que os las puedo prestar.

-Pero si tú caes derrotada todas tus armas se desvanecerán.- gruño Gajeel.

A Lucy le entró un escalofrío al pensar en Erza perdiendo.

-¿Eso crees?- le espetó- No seré derrotada tan fácilmente, dragoncito.

-¿A quién has llamado dragoncito? ¿Eh?

-Creo que es una buena opción.- intervino Aria.- Erza os las puede dejar, y cuando lleguemos a Seraga yo os proporcionaré otras.

-Me parece bien.- dijo Gray.

-Pues si todo está en orden, marchémonos de una vez.- dijo Natsu con el puño en alto.

* * *

><p>Un pequeño carruaje, formado de una cabina, era arrastrado por un par de caballos. Además, tras el compartimento había acoplado un carro de madera donde iban el resto de magos que no cabían en el carruaje. Entre ambos tenían una ventana para comunicarse. Delante, en los asientos y cubiertas, iba Wendy, Erza, Gajeel y Aria, así que tras ellos iban Natsu, Lucy, Gray y Juvia.<p>

La dragon slayer del cielo tuvo que lanzarles Troia a Natsu y Gajeel, al menos una vez. No iban a recorrer todo el camino en el carro, habían trazado en un mapa la ruta idónea. Aria se las explicó:

-Primero saldremos desde aquí, Magnolia, hacia la ciudad portuaria que linda con el gran lago. Será más rápido atravesarlo que rodearlo. Después, seguiremos a pie y cruzaremos el desierto de la Seda. Ese será el último tramo, pues la frontera de Seraga empieza allí.

-Suena complicado, ¿cuánto nos llevará?- dijo Lucy.

-Tres días aproximadamente.

-¡Para Juvia no es problema si puede estar con Gray-sama!- exclamó en un intento por abrazarlo.

-¡Deja de decir eso!- forcejeó él.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en la torre más alta de Seraga, el príncipe heredero Cedric empezaba a sospechar que algo fallaba. Su madre hacía días que no le visitaba, en cuanto era algo habitual en ella. En cambio, ahora recibía visitas diarias de su padre, que normalmente estaba demasiado ocupado para ir a verle.<p>

-¿Dónde está mamá?- le preguntó ese día, sin rodeos.

-Tu madre tiene que asistir a muchos actos últimamente y vuelve siempre agotada.- le contestó el rey Lucius.

Cedric fingió creerle, pero pensaba preguntarles a sus maestros Ephrain o Eirika sobre el asunto, los consejeros de sus padres.

-¿Hoy qué has aprendido? ¿Ha venido Ephrain?

-Claro, como todos los días.- dijo aburrido.- Hoy básicamente se ha pegado el rollo con el tema de la importancia del título de Archimago.

-Vaya, qué rápidos vais… Yo apenas conseguí el título hace una semana.

-Ya lo sé.

-¡Oh, y tu madre ha sido nombrada Valkiria también!

-Ya.

-¿Ya lo sabías? No recuerdo habértelo contado…- se extrañó Lucius.

-Es que no me lo has contado, pero he supuesto que si tú has conseguido promocionar, lo de mamá era obvio.

-¿Tan evidente es su talento y mi torpeza?

-Siento decirte que sí, padre querido.

Cedric disfrutaba poniendo a su padre contra las cuerdas.

-No va a ser un camino de rosas por muy talentoso que seas.- le advirtió él.- De todas formas, me extraña que Ephrain ya te esté preparando.

-Como digas.

-¿Y las lecciones con Eirika?- quiso saber el rey, más preocupado.

Desde que Aria desapareció sin decirle el motivo, Lucius sabía que su consejera tendría que saber algo, al igual que sabía que no se fiaba de él. Sí, Eirika era una mujer de intenciones muy marcadas e inamovibles, más valía estar de su lado.

-Con Eirika todo va como siempre, me habla de la naturaleza, de la vida y todas esas cosas de maga blanca.

Mentía. Eirika llevaba unos días hablándole en secreto sin serlo de otros asuntos.

Ella jamás le dijo que no le contara el contenido de sus conversaciones a nadie, pero eso era porque sabía que era el niño de doce años más inteligente que había visto. Las palabras le sobraban.

En realidad hablaban de demonios, pero el porqué no lo sabía. Un día y repentinamente le salió con ese tema, y Cedric mostraba interés, completamente de lleno en el asunto y era además excitante para él. También sabía que no debía contarle nada al consejero de su padre, enemigo declarado de Eirika, pero curiosamente y por una vez en su vida, estuvieron de acuerdo en formarlo a toda prisa para la batalla: ambos esperaban hacer de él el Archimago más joven de la historia.

No era muy difícil atar cabos: le enseñaban a ser un poderoso mago y le hablaban de demonios porque estaban siendo atacados por ellos, o al menos lo estarían en breve. Por supuesto, esa conclusión se la guardó para él.

Cuando su padre se despidió y volvió al castillo, Cedric empezó a cavilar y trazó un plan.

Se plantó delante del espejo y habló con su reflejo.

-Hola guaperas.- se dijo, guiñando un ojo.- Los demonios van a invadir el reino, nadie me lo ha dicho pero se creen que soy gilipollas y no me daré cuenta. Si, queridos padres, soy un niño que digo tacos y no podéis hacer nada para impedirlo.- se dijo con orgullo también, con el mentón en alto.- Pero si estoy atrapado en esta torre cochambrosa, poco podré hacer. Papá no puede saber nada, lo único que haré será preocuparle, pero debo escapar de aquí. A este paso derrumbarán la torre sobre mí y ni sabrán dónde encontrar mi bello cadáver. Cuando llegue el momento, pondré en práctica el hechizo de teletransporte que me ha enseñado Eirika y marcharme de…

-¡Cedric, me voy ya, nos vemos mañana!- escuchó decir a su padre desde las escaleras.

-¡Maldita sea mi vida, casi me descubre!- chirrió.- ¡Ah, sí, adiós padre!

* * *

><p>Los magos de Fairy Tail y Aria llegaron a la orilla del lago, dispuestos a travesarlo en barca, así que se despidieron del carruaje y siguieron adelante.<p>

-Hemos llegado antes de lo previsto, y ya está oscureciendo. Podríamos pasar la noche por aquí, y ya avanzaríamos mañana.- sugirió Lucy.

-¿No preferís cruzar el lago ahora?- dijo Aria.

Pero tras ver la cara de cansancio de algunos, incluida Wendy, aceptó. Esa niña le recordaba a su hijo, ya que tendrían casi la misma edad.

-De acuerdo, descansemos, aunque no había previsto ningún sitio donde…-empezó a decir, pero se detuvo al ver que todos se instalaban en el mismo suelo donde habían parado.

Lucy, Erza y Wendy pensaron qué preparar con lo poco que tenían para cenar, Natsu y Gajeel descansaban ya aliviados tras los mareos del último tramo del viaje, y Gray y Juvia fueron a buscar leña por los alrededores.

-Podía ir yo solo perfectamente.- dijo Gray mientras se agachaba a recoger una rama seca.-Vete ya, no seas molesta.

-Juvia solo…- se sentía un poco herida.- Juvia quería agradecerle haberme dejado pasar la noche en su casa. Juvia suponía que no quería que nadie lo supiese, y este era el mejor momento para decírselo, así que… gracias.

Juvia dejó caer las ramas que llevaba entre los brazos en el suelo y dio media vuelta, no sin antes esconderse para soltar un par de lágrimas que le oprimían en pecho. Luego volvió con el resto.

Gray, por su parte, se quedó con muy mal sabor de boca. Se arrepentía de esos ataques tan inmerecidos que dirigía hacia su compañera. Ahora que estaban solos podía intentar ser más honesto, pero no fue consciente de ello hasta que se quedó solo, allí, en medio de los árboles.

Cuando llegó, Natsu encendió la hoguera y todos la rodearon. Finalmente cenaron pescado y un poco de verdura, y tras una breve charla, todos se recostaron las cabezas sobre sus mochilas y durmieron.

Esa noche, Natsu no tardó ni dos minutos en acercarse a Lucy. Ella sonrió tímidamente y aceptó su contacto.

Se colocó tras su espalda y tenía la visión de su melena rubia.

-¿Cómo estás?- susurró Natsu.

Lucy cogió la mano de Natsu y la acarició.

-Estoy bien, aunque ahora mucho mejor. Eres muy cálido, ¿quién necesita una manta?

Los dos rieron, Gajeel les chistó para que callasen, y tuvieron que bajar el tono.

-Ayer ya te dije que te quería, ¿no?- dijo él pegado a su oreja.

-Sí. Y pasado también.

-Pues hoy te quiero todavía más.

-Pero qué dulce eres… Dime que no te estás muriendo y por eso estás diciendo todo lo que tienes guardado antes de estirar la pata.

-¡No seas tan macabra, maldita sea!

-¡Que os calléis de una puta vez, quiero dormir!- gritó Gajeel.

Rieron y dejaron de hablar, no querían llamar más la atención, pues en ese momento todos estaban al tanto de ellos. Todos menos Juvia, que estaba demasiado centrada en ahogar sus lágrimas. Mordía el puño de su vestido para no hacer ruido, también se abrazaba a ella misma para disminuir las leves convulsiones.

Si no fuese por el hecho de que amaba a Gray, lo odiaría con todo su corazón. No quería que eso sucediera, pero quererle estaba siendo muy doloroso. Aunque lo peor eran sus idas y venidas; una de cal y una de arena. La noche anterior le ofreció sus cuidados, pero anteriormente la había despreciado, y hace un rato lo había vuelto a hacer.

Pero ella no era capaz de dominarse. Eso hacía que hubiese días en los que quisiera desaparecer, como ese mismo.


	7. Cesta de plata

La hoguera se extinguió cuando todos se quedaron dormidos. Eran altas horas de la madrugada y Juvia no pudo seguir durmiendo, estaba congelándose allí fuera, en pleno invierno.

Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor: todos dormidos como troncos. Gray no tenía problema para aguantar el frío, y mucho menos Natsu, que proporcionaba su calor a Lucy. Gajeel y Erza aguantaban bajo cualquier situación, y Wendy y Aria estaban cubiertas por una manta.

Lo que menos quería Juvia era estar despierta y por lo tanto comiéndose la cabeza, así que decidió reanimar el fuego. Se puso de cuclillas frente a la hoguera con dos piedras en las manos y las hizo chasquear.

-Esto es muy complicado.

Desistió con las rocas y probó con un palo contra una tabla de madera.

Se enfadó consigo misma y se mordió el labio, tendría que aguantar el frío y olvidarse, por supuesto, de poder volverse a dormir. Tampoco iba a despertar a Natsu, no sabría qué decirle y hacerle levantar sería una mala pasada.

Al final decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el bosque en el que había ido a buscar leña, mantendría el rumbo para no perderse, vería amanecer y luego volvería rápidamente. Pocas cosas más podría hacer.

* * *

><p>Cuando salió el sol Lucy fue la primera en despertarse. Sonrió, le dio un beso a Natsu y siguió allí unos minutos más, disfrutando de la respiración en la nuca de… ¿su chico? ¿Su novio? ¿Su enamorado?<p>

Se apartó suavemente de él y se levantó a estirarse. Al instante supo que faltaba alguien, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Juvia no estaba.

Entonces se asustó, porque ¿quién iba a saber dónde estaba? ¿La habían raptado? Aunque eso sería raro, ya que haberlos visto y solo tomar a una… O puede que la quisieran para un intercambio: un rehén.

Lo mejor sería despertarles a todos y buscarla, barrer el perímetro y… No podía pensar con claridad, ni tampoco actuar.

Pero se quitó un gran peso de encima cuando la vio acercarse.

-Juvia…- susurró casi con lágrimas en los ojos.- Estás… bien.

Fue corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- se extrañó ella.

-Estaba preocupada por ti, ¡¿dónde estabas?!

-Juvia había ido a dar un paseo por el bosque. Juvia sabe cuidarse.

-Aun así… Oh, Juvia.

La reacción que había tenido Lucy había sido extraña, pero no forzada. No todos los días pensaba en su relación con Juvia: aquella que la secuestró en Phantom Lord, la que quiere eliminar por considerarla su rival en el amor, la que le es indiferente cualquier cosa que no sea Gray… O al menos eso es lo que hace parecer.

-¿Has estado llorando?- observó tras ver sus ojos azules rojos.

-No.

-¿Por qué me mientes? ¡Somos amigas!

Juvia no respondió al instante, más que nada porque le chocó la actitud de Lucy.

-Juvia prefiere no hablar de ello, siempre es lo mismo y al final cansa esto.- dijo sin querer dar más detalles.

-¿Es Gray?

-…

-Es un imbécil, ya lo sabes. Pero lo que es obvio es el cariño que te tiene.

-Sí, cariño.

-¿No lo crees?

-A Juvia le gustaría hacerlo, pero Gray-sama me desprecia siempre, y Juvia es estúpida y no desiste nunca. Cada vez hace más daño… Es doloroso.

-No voy a excusarle, pero debes saber que él es así con todo el mundo, incapaz de mostrar afecto. Y que no sepa expresarse no quita el hecho de que se preocupa por ti más que nadie.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?- dijo Juvia incrédula.

-Siempre que te pierde de vista se pone histérico "¿Dónde está Juvia? ¿Alguien la ha visto? ¿Le habrá pasado algo?"- dijo riendo.- Créeme.

Esas confesiones hicieron que Juvia sonriera con aire soñador.

-¿Hablas… enserio? ¿Gray-sama hace eso?

-Nunca te he mentido.- y le cogió de la mano.- ¿Te parece que despertemos al resto? Ya ha amanecido y cuanto antes crucemos el lago, antes me quitaré este mal rollo que me produce.

-Sí, pero Juvia quería saber algo. ¿Natsu-san y tú…?

-Sí, aunque me da un poco de vergüenza decirlo en voz alta. Aunque tampoco nos escondemos. Le quiero, y él a mí, de eso estoy segura, así que… bueno… no sé cómo seguir hablando.- terminó con una risa nerviosa.

Juvia se alegró sinceramente por su amiga, dejando de lado las estupideces de su rivalidad amorosa. Pero también sabía que acabar así con Gray iba a ser algo casi imposible. Aunque estuviera perdidamente enamorado, sería capaz de reservarlo para él y no demostrarlo jamás.

* * *

><p>El despertar fue normal, sin ningún incidente reseñable, solo los habituales mal despertares de algunos. Así que tras comer algo de sus reservas se subieron a una gran barca que lindaba con la orilla del lago y partieron de nuevo.<p>

-¿Está bien que la cojamos así sin más?- dijo Wendy.

-No te preocupes, lo hacemos por un bien mayor.- la convenció Erza, o al menos lo intentó.

-Estoy de acuerdo, aunque si te sientes mal podemos ir a nado.- bromeó Aria.

-Ir a nado sería interesante a pesar de las bestias marinas que huelo desde aquí.- dijo Natsu.

-¡Deja esas bromas, Natsu!- gritó histérica.

-No bromea, conejita. Yo también huelo algo.- corroboró Gajeel.

-¡Ah, Juvia, haz algo!- exclamó abrazándose a Wendy, ambas temblando.

Juvia no dijo palabra alguna y recubrió la barca con una burbuja de camuflaje. No era la primera vez que utilizaba ese truco para pasar inadvertidos.

Siguieron adelanta, con los nervios que hacen sentir el tener una bestia desconocida pegada a tus talones.

El temor fue más allá que la realidad, y al final no tuvieron ningún percance mientras cruzaban el lago. Emplearon gran parte de la mañana en atravesarlo, y los efectos de Troia empezaban a desaparecer cada vez más notablemente.

-Creo que ahora comprendo por qué te resistes a hechizarnos todas las veces que viajamos…- dijo Natsu entre náuseas mientras salía de la barca.

-¡Ah, tierra firme, por fin!- exclamó Lucy con los brazos en alto.

Lo primero que hicieron al bajar fue mirar a sus alrededores, pero Gray estaba absorto de cuclillas a la orilla. Observaba fijamente unas flores que crecían del agua y llegaban hasta el suelo, con los pétalos blancos y el tajo resistente. Debía ser una planta invernal, pues no todas podían conservar sus flores con nevadas y bajas temperaturas. Hasta que alguien se acercó a él.

-¿Gray-sama, está bien?- se preocupó Juvia a sus espaldas.

Gray, a modo de respuesta, arrancó una flor, se levantó y se la puso a Juvia detrás de la oreja, adornando su cabello.

-Sí, estoy bien.- respondió serio.

-Juvia nunca había visto una flor así…- dijo ella algo avergonzada, palpándola con sus dedos.

-Crecen ahí.- señaló Gray.-Estoy casi seguro de que son Cesto de plata.

-¿Sabe cosas así?- se asombró ella.

-No, yo… Tampoco es eso, solo lo sé. Además, si fuera así, ¿qué pasa?

Juvia sonrió.

-Gracias por la flor.

Y desde ese momento pareció que empezaban a haber indicios de que recuperarían su relación acostumbrada, sin evitarse ni nada parecido. Realmente ambos habían estado incómodos hasta ese momento. Se les quedó un mal sabor de boca que poco a poco iban resolviendo.

Gray y Juvia volvieron junto al resto, ella con la flor en el pelo.

-Nos acercamos, estamos a punto de llegar.- dijo Erza.- El desierto que hace frontera con Seraga está a menos de cuatro horas de camino, así que debemos ser cautelosos.

-Así es.- intervino Aria.- Y sería mejor que a partir de ahora nada de magia, soy consciente que puede haber observadores cerca. No podemos dar un paso en falso.

Todos asintieron y asumieron que debían empuñar armas: había llegado la hora de olvidar defenderse con magia.

Erza se concentró y materializó un amplio arsenal de sus armas, así que cada uno podía escoger según sus preferencias, aunque había alguna excepción.

Aria ya tenía su báculo, Wendy usaría el bastón Nutria que le había dejado Aria, y Lucy haría uso de su látigo _Fleuve d'étoiles_. El resto debía elegir.

Natsu tuvo claro que quería un mandoble, casi tan grande como él y que blandiría a dos manos, así que tras mirarlo, hizo un gesto de aprobación y se lo colgó de la espalda.

Gray se decantó por un gran arco blanco, con su carcaj a juego. Tenía experiencia con el tiro con arco, así que no veía dificultad en usarlo más a menudo, y esa era la ocasión para ello.

Gajeel vio un par de hachas de mano, le gustaron y se las adjudicó sin pensárselo dos veces.

Una alabarda con la punta reluciente y un fino mástil llamaron la atención de Juvia, además de un considerable escudo ovalado. Probaría a ser lancera.

Ya solo quedaba Erza, que se quedó con su afilada katana, una de sus armas preferidas.

-De las armaduras y la vestimenta ya nos ocuparemos cuando lleguemos a la capital.- lesa dijo Aria.- De momento iremos tal como estamos.

-Bien entonces. Empecemos la marcha de una maldita vez.- sentenció Gajeel.

Nadie puso ninguna objeción y eso hicieron, caminar y caminar hasta dejar atrás el lago que acababan de cruzar. El camino podía llegar a hacerse largo, pero debían resistirse y seguir del tirón. Además, a algunos el paso de sus nuevas armas les hacía entorpecer el paso.

-¿Por qué una lanza?- preguntó Gray a Juvia.- Y el escudo, claro.

Ella iba la última, no muy alejada de Gajeel, pero Gray decidió esperarla e igualarla.

- Usted siempre crea lanzas de hielo.- dijo ella.

-¡No puedes escoger lo que usarás para defenderte por una cuestión tan absurda!

-No es absurda, además, puedo utilizarla mejor que usted.- bromeó ella.- Y es una alabarda, mire la punta.

-Como quieras, luego no te quejes.

-El que no se ha de quejar es usted, con el arco estará en desventaja en combates de corto alcance. Entonces suplicará por la ayuda de Juvia.

-No me hagas reír, ¿lo tienes todo bajo control? De ahí viene el escudo también.

Sonrió.

En la delantera del equipo iban Aria, Lucy y Natsu.

-¿Alguna vez has estado en el desierto?- preguntó Lucy.- El que vamos a cruzar, digo.

-No es un lugar que me guste frecuentar. Solo lo pisé para llegar hasta vuestra ciudad. Y lo tuve que hacer usando un camuflaje con mi magia.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hay… tribus o como sea que se llamen?- dijo ahora Natsu.

-Sí, hay una en especial que… Que yo sepa está en tregua con el rey, pero son salvajes que contra extranjeros no tendrán tanta consideración.

-Me pregunto qué tipo de vida sueles llevar, Aria.- se intrigó la rubia.- No me da la impresión de que seas alguien corriente.

-¡Oh, venga, solo son imaginaciones tuyas!- rio ella, despejando el tema.

"Solo os estoy ocultando que soy la reina del territorio contra el que nos vamos a rebelar", pensó con remordimientos.

Echaba mucho de menos a su familia: la dulzura que le hacía sentir estar con su hijo y el amor que le daba su marido. Y también le intrigaba qué estaría haciendo Eirika, su consejera, en unos momentos tan delicados como aquellos.

* * *

><p>El rey Lucius, con un rostro demacrado y ausente, reposaba sobre su trono. Junto a él aguardaba Ephrain, su consejero.<p>

-Su majestad, debe resistir la presión.

-¡Dimito! ¡Le doy la corona al primero que pase por aquí!- dijo entre lágrimas de angustia.

Lucius había perdido a su esposa, con la ayuda de su consejero estaba intentando superar su pérdida, ya que solo había dos opciones: o los demonios se habían hecho con ella, o había desertado. Y en el segundo caso, merecía la pena de muerte. El rey no sabía qué prefería.

-No puede dejar que la desaparición de la reina le afecte. Todavía tiene a su hijo, no se olvide.

-Cuando se entere de lo de Aria dejará de quererme… Eso si alguna vez me ha querido…

-Todo es por culpa de los demonios, su alteza. Su amenaza provoca esto, pero debe permanecer de una pieza para combatirlos.

-¡¿Pero no entiendes que lo que ocupa mi cabeza ahora no son los demonios?!- estalló el rey. -Quiero recuperar a Aria, sin ella no seré capaz de reinar…

-Entiendo sus preocupaciones, por eso voy a ayudarle.- dijo el anciano.

-¿De verdad lo harás?- la esperanza delató su fugaz entusiasmo.

-Se lo aseguro, solo permítame la carta blanca.

-La tienes, te la concedo. Por el poder que tengo como rey de Seraga y Archimago del reino, te doy la carta blanca para que la utilices como te convenga para llevar a cabo los propósitos que te conciernen como consejero del rey.


	8. El amor es fácil

-Últimamente no te dejas ver, Eirika.

-Vaya, pero si es Ephrain, ¿qué hace alguien tan ocupado como tú hablando conmigo?

-Lo mismo que haces tú escuchándome, querida.

-Déjate de estupideces y ve al grano.- cortó la consejera.

-No sé si sabes que tengo carta blanca.- sonrió él.

-No lo sabía, pero no voy a negarte que no me extraña. Casi pareces tú más rey que Lucius. ¿Y para qué misión se te ha dado tal privilegio?

-Encontrar a la reina Aria. Sé que tú sabes algo.

-Oh, sabes que yo sé algo…- repitió ella.

-Más que eso, sé que tú estás detrás de todo esto.

-Esa es una acusación muy grave, compañero mío.

Los dos consejeros estaban el uno frente al otro, en una sala de mármol granate y color hueso redonda, sin muebles ni ventanas. Se miraban con desconfianza y queriendo escarbar en la mente del otro.

-Dime dónde está Aria. Si me haces volver a repetirlo será con sufrimiento.

-¿Crees que podrías hacerme sufrir? ¿Con qué?- se burló ella.

-No me subestimes, mujer.

-No. El que debe saber a quien se enfrenta eres tú, vieja momia. No creas que me limitaré a sanar las heridas de las golondrinas solo por ser mujer.

-¿Intentar regocijarte de que eres Archimaga y Valquiria? ¿Crees que tus dos títulos… honoríficos, por decirlo de alguna forma, me superan?

-Créeme que no quieres enfrentarte a mí. Ahora déjame seguir con mi trabajo, el joven Cedric tiene derecho a que le transmita conocimientos de verdad, no me hagas llegar tarde.

Ephrain la dejó ir sin mover un músculo, pero sabía que ella lo sabía todo. Eirika también sabía que su enemigo lo sabía, eran muchos años de discusiones y conocían sus gestos y comportamientos.

Pero detrás de la desaparición de la reina, había algo que intrigaba más todavía al anciano: los demonios.

Para él, era un hecho que se acercaban, y la necesidad de elevar el reino al cielo era inminente. Y aun sabiendo eso y convenciendo al rey de su versión, él nunca daría la orden por una simple razón: ¿y si su esposa estaba fuera del reino y al elevarse, ella se quedara fuera? Sería como un destierro. Así que la prioridad era encontrarla, algo de lo que Eirika ya se había asegurado.

"Esa vieja bruja lo tiene todo planeado, ha alejado a la reina para evitar la ascensión"

* * *

><p>-¡Hemos llegado, por fin estamos aquí!- gritó Natsu de felicidad.- El desierto, el sol, el calor…<p>

Estaba realmente contento, y parecía el único. Todos estaban sudando nada más poner un pie sobre la arena.

-¡Creí que estábamos en invierno!- dijo Lucy llevándose una mano a la frente.

-Los desiertos no entienden de esas estupideces.- le contestó él radiante.- Ven, Lucy, corre.

Ella alcanzó su paso y él la cogió de la mano. Luego caminaron juntos encabezando el grupo.

-¿Todavía me quieres, no?- preguntó él repentinamente.

-¡Eso no se me va a pasar de la noche a la mañana, idiota!

-¡No me llames idiota!

-¡Te llamo lo que eres! ¿¡Cómo me preguntas esas cosas!?- se alteró ella.- El amor no es algo… tan simple como lo que crees que es.

-El amor es fácil.

Y Natsu, con esa afirmación terminó la conversación. Lucy tomó por válida su respuesta y sonrió.

-Creo que para ir haciéndome a esto, le lanzaré las hachas a salamandra. Tengo su espalda a tiro.- le dijo Gajeel a Erza.

-No creas que es tan fácil dominarlas, te lo digo por experiencia. Te llevará tiempo de práctica para controlarlas.- le contestó ella.

-No será para tanto. Puedo hacerlo, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro: gano destreza y nos quito de encima a Natsu.

-Déjale, ahora que está con Lucy parece más calmado.

-Agh, qué asco.

-No tienes derecho a decir eso de él, porque tú eres mucho más manso cuando Levy te ronda.

-¡¿Qué dices?! A mí no me calma nadie, ¿me oyes? ¡Nadie!- gruñó él.

Erza asintió varias veces con una sonrisa y lo dejó pasar. No compartía la actitud de sus compañeros ante un tema así, y menos ella que echaba tanto de menos a Jerall. Temía que fuese demasiado tarde cuando se dieran cuenta de lo que aman.

El desierto empezaba a hacerse interminable, no veían apenas nada más allá de las dunas. No tardó en atardecer, y luego anocheció. Fue cuando Aria aconsejó detenerse y pasar la noche.

Natsu encendió una hoguera y todos la rodearon, muertos de frío. Hacía mucho viento y la arena les golpeaba.

-Odio los desiertos, son muy confusos.- dijo Lucy.- Por el día nos asamos, y ahora parece que vayamos a congelarnos.

-Gajes del oficio.- respondió Erza.- Por cierto Aria, ¿nos queda mucho?

-Mañana por la noche ya estaremos en Seraga.- dijo ella esperanzada.

Lucy se envolvió con los brazos de Natsu, y Erza hizo lo mismo con Wendy.

Juvia, temblando también, miró de reojo a Gray, sentado a su lado, y se acercó poco a poco a él.

-Gray-sama…

-¿Tú también quieres?- suspiró él.

Tuvo que pensárselo dos veces, pero viendo que todos estaban manteniéndose pegados y abrazados, no le importó tanto como de costumbre, así que accedió, y sin decir una palabra pasó su brazo por los hombros de Juvia. Ella se acomodó y se dejó abrazar. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos.

-¿Vas a dormirte?- preguntó Gray.

-Creo que sí… Pero Juvia quiere estar despierta más tiempo, con usted.

-¿Te crees que tengo muchos lugares a los que ir?

-No es eso…

Sabía perfectamente que Juvia temía no poder disfrutar del momento, de su abrazo, ya que no sabía cuándo volvería a encontrarse en una situación así.

Entonces, un soplo apagó la hoguera al instante. Todos se asustaron y se mantuvieron alerta. Escucharon una risa.

-No, no, no… No, no puede ser…- susurraba Aria con la vista fija al suelo.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Erza.- Solo ha sido una ráfaga de viento que ha extinguido el fuego, no hay porque tener miedo.

-Gray-sama, qué es…- se asustó Juvia.

Gray le tapó la boca con la palma de la mano.

Otra risa se escuchó y a continuación canturreó.

-¡Parece que he encontrado unas presas!

-Son los salvajes del desierto, nos han encontrado.- les dijo Aria en voz baja, pero notablemente alarmada.- ¡Escondeos como podáis! No puedo cubriros a todos con mi hechizo de invisibilidad…

Algunos se dispersaron: Gray cogió a Juvia de la mano y la llevó lejos de la hoguera, hasta acostarse debajo de una pequeña duna, luego se cubrieron con la manta que llevaban de arriba abajo.

Gajeel también se alejó e intentó enterrarse en arena.

Los demás se pegaron a Aria y se tornaron invisibles.

-No os escondáis.- decía la voz.- Podéis entregaron o de lo contrario… Pues podría cortaros las piernas, por ejemplo.

Todos tenían miedo, pero Natsu no podía dejar que lo que parecía una sola persona les intimidara.

-¡No, Natsu, no lo hagas!- susurró Lucy, a su lado.

Demasiado tarde, Natsu se despegó del grupo, rompiendo así el hechizo invisible, para luchar cara a cara a su enemigo.

La sorpresa se la llevó al encontrarse un puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo levantó del suelo y lo lazó por los aires.

-Débil.- dijo.

Era una mujer, la atacante formaba parte de los salvajes del desierto y había salido a cazar. No podían distinguir sus rasgos, pues la única luz que tenían era la de la luna.

Erza cogió su katana y la empuño, dirigiéndose a la desconocida, pero una torre de arena cayó sobre ella y se reformó para dejarla encerrada.

-¡En el desierto no tenemos nada que hacer!- gritó Aria desesperada.- El poder de los salvajes se multiplica por cada grano de arena que tienen cerca…

Se sintió muy culpable. Si se identificaba ante la salvaje podría salvar a todos, como reina de Seraga tenía cierta autoridad para salvarse de situaciones como la presente, pero delante de los magos no podía hacer eso.

-Déjame hablar contigo, las dos solas.- le dijo entonces.

La mujer la miró de reojo y la tumbó también con una patada.

No iba a escucharla, así que ahora dependía de la capacidad de Fairy Tail…

-Gray-sama… ¿Debemos ir?- dijo Juvia bajo la manta, al lado de Gray.

-No, tú quédate aquí, pase lo que pase no salgas.

-¡Pero no puede hacer nada! Tiene el arco lejos de aquí, y no podemos usar magia.

-Me las arreglaré, suéltame.

Juvia no iba a obedecerle, bajo ningún concepto, pero entonces Gajeel les sorprendió y vieron como se dirigió también a la pelea, cruzándose delante de ellos.

Ahora o nunca, así que Juvia se levantó también y fue tras Gajeel, no podía estar escondida más tiempo mientras sus amigos estaban siendo vencidos.

-Idiota…

Gray terminó por seguirles, así que ahora los tres iban a dirigir su ataque en el mismo objetivo.

Gajeel logró que un puñetazo la alcanzara, pero apenas se inmutó y contraatacó. Y además le dio tiempo a agarrar a Juvia del brazo, la hizo rodar y la lanzó con fuerza contra Gray. Los dos cayeron bruscamente, con un fuerte dolor.

-¿Qué es esta fuerza?- dijo Gray.

-Ah… El brazo- se quejó Juvia.

-Esto se ha acabado, dulces sueños.- anunció la salvaje.

Y como si de una ráfaga de viento se tratara, recorrió las espaldas de todos los magos de Fairy Tail y les asestó un golpe seco en la nuca. No podía explicarse cómo lo había hecho, parecía que se había multiplicado o que había alcanzado la velocidad de la luz, pero hizo caer inconscientes a todos casi al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Ephrain caminaba tranquilamente hacia la torre de Cedric. Era casi la única persona que había por las calles, pues el reino había sido avisado de la inminente amenaza de los demonios y había un temor generalizado de toparse con alguno. No obstante, el consejero real tenía otro trabajo: instruir al joven príncipe.<p>

Llegó a la torre tras el paseo, sacó la llave de la puerta y abrió. Entró y se sorprendió al ver que Cedric no le esperaba ya sentado en su butaca.

-¿Príncipe?

Barrió la habitación con la vista y no dio con él. Empezó a preocuparse y subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a la planta superior.

-¡Príncipe Cedric!

No estaba. No estaba en la torre. Ephrain barajó la posibilidad de que quizá estuviese dando un paseo, pero lo descartó enseguida. El horario de salidas era por la mañana y bajo supervisión, y el príncipe no solía saltarse esa norma.

Pensó cómo actuar, pero dejó de agobiarse y tomó las riendas. Lo que hizo fue concluir una realidad, que para él iba a ser la única, y tendría que comunicar al rey Lucius.

Los demonios habían descubierto la ubicación del hijo del rey y lo habían matado. No se tomarían molestias en capturarlo y negociar con él. Y seguro que Eirika estaba aliada con ellos, por eso no había señales de agresión dentro de la torre. Ella había sido quien les había indicado la ubicación y les había facilitado la llave de la torre.

El rey no lo iba a creer, entraría en un estado de shock terrible: primero el abandono de la reina, y ahora la muerte de su heredero. Definitivamente iba a tener que cederle las riendas del reino a alguien de confianza…


End file.
